Beast Boy Who?
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: BBxRae; It's almost time for the wedding but Raven gets seriously hurt. There's only one person who can help, but there's a catch Beast Boy will have to do. Will Beast Boy accept? Sequel to "You're not the boss of me anymore."
1. Great News!

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!

DUDES AND DUDETTS

THIS IS THE MOMENT YA'LL BEEN WAITING FOR

THE SEQUEL TO "You're not the boss of me anymore."

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

-Simmy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

BRING OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Chapter 1 : Great News!

* * *

"So, when you do think B will ask Raven?" Cyborg asked as he, Starfire, and Robin were still eating their dinner.

"I hope soon, I can't wait to see the look on Raven's face!" Robin said.

When Robin went to go take another bite out of his dinner, something caught his eyes. His glass of water was shaking.

"By any chance, is anyone moving?" Robin asked as he didn't take his eyes off his glass.

"I am not," Starfire replied.

"Neither am I," Cyborg said as their water started moving too.

"Then what's-" Robin didn't get to finish his sentence. The whole tower then started to move. Starfire screamed as they fell off the chairs.

"Titans, get under the table!" Robin commanded..

Everything started rumbling. It was like an earthquake was hitting them.

"Robin, what is happening?!" Starfire asked as she placed her head on his shoulder and looked around.

"I don't know," Robin replied as he held her.

Everyone was falling down! The technology's wires were getting loose, and the lights kept flickering off and on.

"Cyborg, where's this energy coming from?" Robin asked.

Cyborg checked his scanners. At least he was the only think working here, "It's coming from Beast Boy's room! I think you got your wish Robin."

They then heard a loud scream, and everything stopped moving. Was it over?

Robin opened one eye and looked around him. The place stopped moving, so was it save to come out? He patted Star and she turned her head to look in front of her. Cyborg walked out from under the table and started to cry.

"NO! The television! The game station! The crime screens! My personal security systems! They're all destroyed! And I just fixed the tower last week!"

Cyborg still had tears running down and he looked around his home. It was a complete mess.

Robin and Starfire come out from under the table and looked around.

"Wow, it really looks like an earthquake hit us," Robin said, shocked.

"What do you think has caused this mess Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I have a feeling Raven's powers were behind this," Robin answered as he picked up a piece of the game station off the floor and looked it. There was still a little dark energy around it, "Yup, it was Raven all right."

"It's going to take me forever to redo the Tower!" Cyborg yelled.

"Guys! Guess what!" Beast Boy said as he ran through the Common Room door's holding Raven's hand behind him. He stopped when he saw the huge mess, "Whoa, what happened in here?"

"We were hoping Raven would explain," Starfire said.

"I asked Raven to marry me and she said yes! SHE SAID YES!" Beast Boy screamed.

Starfire gasped, "She did?" She asked.

"Yes Starfire, I did," She said as she showed her the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations you too!" Robin said as he shook Beast Boy's hand.

"Yes, this is the most wonderful news ever!" Starfire said as she flew over and gave Raven one of her bone crushing hugs.

Cyborg went up and patted Beast Boy on the back, "Alright Beast Boy!"

Robin looked around again. How were they going to clean up this mess before the wedding?

"Titans, you do know we're going to have to do something about this place," Robin said as the rest of the time looked around.

"Sorry Robin. Guess having great news makes my powers act more then possible," Raven said.

Cyborg started crying again, "My beautiful technology!"

"Uh Cyborg, why don't we just go out and buy some new stuff?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Beast Boy's right. And on the way home, we can pick something up from Pizza Palace to celebrate, then get started cleaning up this place," Robin added.

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire said as she was already getting excited.

"Yeah, I guess that could be ok," Cyborg said as he let out a sigh.

When the Titans walked out the door, something blurry came up on their huge screen. The picture wasn't focus, so it wasn't clear to who was trying to contact them.

"Just wait Titans. You can have all the fun you want now, but once you head to the Palace, things will go wrong," The dark voice said.

"And Beast Boy will pay for everything he's done to me," A female voice said.

"Don't worry my dear. He will. He will have no choice but to."

Dark laughs were heard and the screen went black.

Cyborg then ran in, "Man at times like this it's going to be hard to find my wallet.

He looked around and saw something. He looked at the direction of the screen. Something looked weird.

"Ha! There it is," Cyborg said as he ran over to the floor under the screen and found his wallet. He picked it up and ran out to catch up with the others.


	2. What's wrong with Raven?

Hey you're back! How's it going?

Ok, ok don't look at me like that! You really think that I'd make Raven say no her boyfriend she's been going out with for years?!

I mean come on, yes I know I said she'd say no but that was to make you guys go to the wrong road and I'd have some fun to see your reactions ^^

So aren't you glad she did say yes? ^^"

I'm going to bring up the second chapter before anyone kills me...

Chapter 2: What's wrong with Raven?

---------------------------------------------

The Titans were sitting down eating at their favorite pizza place in Jump City. Well they're _only_ pizza place in Jump City that is.

"Man, was that good," Cyborg commented as he finished his last slice.

"Yes it was," Starfire agreed.

"So Beast Boy, when you two going to get married?" Robin brought up with a smile.

"Next week," Beast Boy said plain and simple as he was reading something in the paper.

"Next week?!" Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven said together.

Beast Boy looked up, "What?"

"Beast Boy, why do you wish to get married to soon?" Starfire asked.

"Well then what better time would there be?"

"Don't you think next week is too soon? I mean we got to get everything ready. Like the Tower, then we got to buy our tux, Raven and Star need to buy dresses, then we need to tell the other Titans and they need to buy things. Next week is just so soon," Cyborg explained.

"Well since you put it _that_ way," Beast Boy said shockingly. He didn't know people had to do that much for weddings. Thinking about it now made his head starting to hurt.

"What did you think Beast Boy? Weddings were just 'I Do' and you're over?" Raven dared to asked.

"Yes pretty much," He replied.

The others couldn't help but laugh. That's their Beast Boy.

Just then, Robin heard a girl scream. He quickly turned his head to look at the direction the girl screamed. His eyes went wide. (**AN: Er well, his mask)**

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked as she saw his face.

"Guys, look who's coming," He replied as he pointed his finger to where he was looking. The others faced and their eyes went wide too.

The H.I.V.E five, Dr. Light, Adonis, Atlas, Blackfire, Fang and Kitten.

"Since when do they work together?" Raven asked.

"Since now apparently," Cyborg replied.

"Oh Robi-poo, did you miss me?" Kitten shouted.

"Sister dear, guess who's back," Blackfire grinned.

"Time to kick some Titan butt," Mammoth said.

Starfire had grabbed Robin's hands and flew down. Beast Boy turned into a raven to join them as Raven picked up Cyborg and flowed Beast Boy.

"Five against ten? Haha this is going to be easy!" See-more said as the Titans reached the ground in front of them.

"Not if you're against the Teen Titans," Cyborg mentioned.

"Please, the Titans don't scare me," Blackfire said.

"Sister, you and the others are going to go back to where you belong if you are going to fight us," Starfire acknowledged.

"Bring it on snot-brains!" Gizmo argued.

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded.

Cyborg headed for Atlas, and Mammoth, Starfire with Blackfire and See-more, Robin took Fang and Kitten, Raven had Dr. Light and Gizmo, and Beast Boy with Adonis and Kid Wykkyd.

"Well at least we don't have Billy," Beast Boy mumbled before he charged as a rhino at Adonis and Wykkyd.

"Yes Titans. Fight the villains. That's what I need you to do, and what you always do," A dark voice said in the shadows.

"When do we get to-?" A female voice said but stopped.

"Soon my dear, soon."

Raven was hit against a building but got right back on her feet and flew to Gizmo and hit him. Cyborg then smacked into the same building and got back on his feet too. Adonis shot him down but he just shot back harder with his arm cannon.

"Look, the buildings almost going to break!" The female voice said, "Is this part of the plan?"

"If they follow my directions correctly," The dark voice replied.

Adonis and Kid Wykkyd hit Beast Boy at the same time causing him as an elephant to fly back to the same building. With his weight, the building couldn't hold on much longer and started to fall.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called. Blackfire kicked her in the back and she fell to the ground.

Raven turned around to see why Starfire called his name only to see that the building was about to fall on him! Why wasn't he moving?

"Beast Boy!" Robin called as he tried to push him away but was stopped by Fang and Kitten.

The others where busy. They couldn't help him. Raven just stood there in shock. She already took down Dr. Light and Gizmo so why couldn't she move?

The building's top part came off and Raven dashed to Beast Boy. When she got close then she saw Beast Boy wasn't awake. Raven looked up and saw the building coming down fast. She pushed Beast Boy away, and the next thing she knew, everything was dark. All she could hear was Cyborg screaming her name but she couldn't move.

"Well done my team," The dark voice said, "You may all now retreat."

The villains got up and left leaving the Titans to help their friend down. Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his head. What just happened? He turned his head and saw park of the building on the floor. Robin ran over to him while Cyborg and Starfire went to the fallen building piece.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin asked as Beast Boy tried to get up.

"I think so. Where's Raven?"

Robin didn't respond. Instead he just looked at the building.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me. Robin please don't tell me."

Robin ran over to help Starfire and Cyborg lift the building with Beast Boy right behind him.

"Ready Titans. 1, 2, 3, lift!" Robin said as the four teammates lifted the piece.

Raven was lying down under it covered with dirt and rocks. This was not happening!

"Raven? Rae?" Beast Boy called as he ran over to her and picked her up.

"Oh man, this is not good!" Cyborg said as he looked at her.

"We must get her back our home!" Starfire said as picked up Robin and Cyborg and flew off.

"Don't worry Raven, you're going to be ok," He said as he placed Raven on the floor, turned into a pterodactyl, flew over and picked Raven up with his feet, and headed back to Titans tower hoping not to hurt her.

-------------------

(AN:) So how did you guys like it? ^^

^.O ...you still want to kill me...O.O

I'M RUNNING!


	3. There's just this one thing

This is not my best story is it?

….

I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be _this_ bad that you'd hate me so much ~

Um...I'm going to start the third chapter...

Chapter 3: There's just this one thing

----------------------------

Beast Boy landed in front of their homes, changing back into his human form, and carrying Raven inside and straight to the infirmary room. Cyborg was already waiting there so he could scan Raven to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones, or other serious injuries.

"Is she going to be ok Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he placed Raven on one of the beds. When he did, Raven started floating.

"Well she's starting to heal herself, so that must be good," Cyborg said as he scanned her, "Everything looks fine. She has bruises here and there but nothing a little time can't heal."

"Oh good. I don't know what I'd do if she got seriously hurt," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Hey, she's going to be ok. I promise. Now why don't we let her sleep while we look at what Robin and Starfire are doing?" Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy simply nodded his head and looked at Raven again. She was still healing herself,

"B, trust me, she'll be fine! There's nothing to worry about. I know my little sister," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy smiled and walked out with Cyborg.

A few minutes later, when everything was quiet, a shadow appeared from the corner of the room. It looked around, and then headed to where Raven was floating. The figure first stared at her, then pulled something out.

"My, my Raven! Look at what you've done to yourself. Oh and are you healing your self? Well we can't let those powers of yours destroy a perfectly good plan, now can we?" The figure said as he opened a little bottle filled with some kind of purple liquid, "Be a good girl and drink this all up." He lifted Raven's head, opened her mouth, and pored the purple colored liquid inside, "Hmm, this is much easier then I thought it was going to be. Oh well, why does it matter anyways?" The figure then disappeared into the shadows leaving a dark laugh behind.

Raven let out a small groan. Her powers stopped and she dropped on the bed.

_2 hours later_

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were up on the Titans Roof playing a little game of volleyball when one of Cyborg's arm alarms went off. He stopped and checked what it was.

"Cyborg what is the problem?" Starfire asked as her teammate looked at his arm.

"It's Raven. She's awake!" He replied.

Beast Boy ran inside.

"Well someone's excited," Robin commented as he followed him inside along with the others.

Beast Boy ran to the room and saw Raven sitting and rubbing her head. Could she have a headache?

"Raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to her.

She was still rubbing her head and looking around too.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

Raven looked over to him, "I'm sorry, do you mean me?"

Beast Boy looked at her weird, "Of course I mean you Rae, who else would I be talking too?"

"Raven is a pretty name, but my name's Rachel," She let a hand out, "And you are?"

Beast Boy looked shocked. Raven never used her real name. And she even asked who he was? Her own fiancé?

"You're not serious, right Raven?" He asked.

Rachel took back her hand and smiled, "I told you, my name is Rachel. And of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Raven er- Rachel, I'm your fiance Beast Boy. Don't you remember?"

Rachel thought for a bit, "Nope sorry, uh Beast Boy, the name doesn't ring a bell. Or a fiance."

Robin and the others then walked in.

"Raven! You are alright?" Starfire said as she flew over.

"Oh, hello! I'm Rachel, and you are?" She asked.

"You do not remember? It is I, your friend Starfire," Starfire answered.

"I love that name Starfire!" Rachel said.

"Raven are you alright?" Robin questioned.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Raven?" She asked as she started to get annoyed with everyone calling her the same name.

"Because that's your name," Cyborg had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry everyone. You must have the wrong girl. I'm Rachel, Rachel Roth. I'm pretty sure you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Cyborg, can I talk with you for a moment please," Beast Boy said as he pushed the half metal man outside.

"Rachel? Is there anything you remember from before?" Robin asked as Beast Boy and Cyborg closed the door behind them and talked out in the hallway.

"Uh no. Just my name and the rest is just all a blur. I think I remember something about a wedding, but the rest is just blank," She replied.

"Robin, is this part of your Earthly customs?" Starfire asked as she started to get worried too.

"No Starfire. This is something different. She must have gotten hurt worse than we think."

"AMMESIA?! YOU'RE SAYING THAT MY FIANCEE HAS AMMESIA?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN CY?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Someone's mad," Rachel said as she giggled.

"Wow, uh, this is a new side of Raven we've never met," Robin said as he saw her laugh.

Rachel's hand started to glow black, and then she shot a light above her head.

"Whoops, did I do that? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said as she looked up at the damage she did and a lamp next to her blew up.

"Rachel you do not need to get worried. You need to calm down. Your powers are controlled by your emotions," Starfire mentioned.

"Yeah you try calming down when you're sitting in a bed in some place with no memory!" Raven snapped.

"Rachel? Starfire was only trying to help. You shouldn't snap her at like that," Robin said.

"I'm so sorry Starfire. I didn't mean to say those mean words," Rachel said as she started to cry. Another lamp then blew up too.

"Rachel please. You must be calm," Starfire said.

Rachel then took deep breathes. She was soon calm and feel asleep.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy walked back inside the room.

"I think Rachel here has some mood swings ," Robin advised.

"And she has amnesia," Beast Boy added.

The bed next to Rachel then flew up through the roof. The Titans covered themselves before they got hit with something.

"Apparently she has no power control either," Cyborg claimed.

"This is just perfect!" Beast Boy said as he put his hands in his face, "I wanted everything to be perfect before the wedding and now Raven lost her memory and it's because I jinxed it!"

"Something here is not right," Robin started.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked.

"The building shouldn't have made Raven this clueless. She should have just gotten little bruises but that should have been it. Having amnesia, mood swings, and losing control of her powers can't be possible of the outcome of the building collapsing on her. There has to be something we're not seeing here," Robin explained.

"You mean like someone behind it?" Cyborg cleared.

"Someone, or something," Robin added.

"Yes perhaps you are correct Robin, but who?" Starfire asked.

"It could be one of the villains we fought earlier before," Beast Boy suggested.

"It could, but they left right after the building fell," Cyborg acknowledged.

"Who would want all those villains to attack us at once?" Beast Boy asked.

"The only person who would want us distracted," Robin said.

"Slade!" Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy said together.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you Titans figured it out. For a moment, I thought you were never going to. But looks like I was wrong," Slade said as he appeared on the monitor.

"I should have guessed!" Robin yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Robin," Slade replied, "How could you not remember me? Now I feel hurt."

"Why are you after Raven again?" Beast Boy demanded.

"What do we have here? Someone who wants to cut the chit-chat and head straight for the reason? I like a person like that," Slade commented.

"BB's right Slade. Just tell us what you did to Raven," Cyborg agreed.

"It's pretty simple robot man. I just added a little something I cooked up in my lab. And of course, every recipe calls for an antidote," Slade said as he was playing with a little bottle in his hands.

"And every antidote a villain has, of course needs something in return," Robin finished.

"Robin, since when did you became so smart?" Slade said sarcastically.

"If you are asking Robin to work for you again, it will not happen!" Starfire yelled at the screen.

"I'm not after Robin this time. I'm actually interesting in someone else here," Slade said as he looked at Beast Boy.

"I am _not_ going to work for you," Beast Boy quickly said when Slade looked at him.

"I don't want you to work for me boy. There's something else I have on my mind right now. Does this girl look familiar?" He said as a girl walked out from the shadows.

"Hello Titans."

"Terra? What are you doing there? I thought you couldn't remember anything!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah well, it all came back to me," Terra said simply.

"What are you doing working for Slade again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Cyborg asked.

"I turned good again. Of course, it caused me to turn into stone. But then later on I escaped and walla, here I am," Terra explained.

"So what do you guys want from us?" Robin asked.

"It's actually really simple. One of you boys will be joining me on a special dinner at the Ivy this Friday night," Terra replied.

"The Ivy?" Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg said together.

"That's the best you can do Slade? Make one of us go to dinner with Terra?" Robin mocked.

"You listen here-" Slade started as he appeared back on the screen, "I can do-"

"Yeah, yeah we know," Terra said as she pushed him out of the way and came back on the screen.

"Wow, Slade's defiantly changed," Robin whispered to his other teammates.

"So, as I was saying," Terra continued, "Who wants to be my date?"

The guys were quiet. Who would want to go out with _her_?

"No takers? Well looks like I'm going to take-"

"I'll go," Beast Boy said as he stepped closer to the screen.

"What?" Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin said together.

"What?" Terra said too.

"I'll go. I'm serious," Beast Boy clarified.

"But Beast Boy-" Starfire started.

"Meet me in front of the Ivy at 8," Beast Boy told Terra.

"Uh, ok then. See you there," Terra said last as the screen blanked out.

Beast Boy started walking towards the door when Cyborg stopped him.

"Yo BB, what was up with that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Beast Boy. I mean why would you accept to go?" Robin also asked.

"Yes Beast Boy. You never wanted to talk or see Terra again. Now all of the sudden you wish to go out on the date?" Starfire added.

"Look, I know about the things I said. I have to do this for Raven."

"I can probably create an antidote. Just give me some time," Cyborg suggested.

"What if it comes out wrong? What if it's not the right one?" Beast Boy worried.

"I haven't been wrong most of the times," Cyborg mentioned.

"Just leave it. I'll go, and get that antidote."

"Beast Boy I know Slade, he won't give it to us even if you go on that date," Robin pointed out.

"Oh he's going to give it to me Robin. And if he's not, then he doesn't know what's coming," Beast Boy finished saying and walked out.

"Robin? Is Beast Boy really going to do this?" Starfire asked.

"I guess so Star. I guess so," Robin replied.

_Elsewhere..._

Terra turned around and faced Slade, "Well Beast Boy's joining me."

"Of course he is. If it's Raven that is in danger, why wouldn't he stand up and do something?"

"Well, it's just shocking. I mean he didn't want anything to do with me ever since-"

"Ever since what? You've become more powerful then him? Did you ever thing about that?" Slade turned around and went to go sit down on his chair.

Terra just watched him and said, "No. Beast Boy would never think like that. He wouldn't!"

"Then what other reason would there be?" Slade faced Terra and sat down.

Terra just stared and though. Slade found this amusing, making Terra confused about her surrounding.

"Well?" Slade said as he was waiting for an answer, "No answer? Didn't think so."

"What is the next plan?" Terra asked as she bent her head down and closed her eyes letting a strand of hair fall on her left eye.

"What else? You get ready, head to the dinner, and have fun," Slade answered.

She shot her head up, "That's it? Nothing else?"

"Of course there's more to it. Do you really think I'd let it go like that?" He said as he got up from his seat and started to walk around his chair.

--------------------

(AN:) So how did you guys thing about this chapter? Was it good...? I hope so! So uh yeah guess what I'm going to do now? I'm going to go work on the next chapter!

Review please~


	4. To Nevermore

Fourth Chapter! I think I'm almost done with this. I have maybe about one more chapter left, and then that's it for this story. I can't believe I'm already at my 7th story! This is so awesome! Ok enough of Simmy talking, now it's time for you readers to get reading!

Chapter 4: To Nevermore

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. NOT people N-O-T, NOT!**

----------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran out of the infirmary room. There was somewhere he needed to go first before doing anything else, and that was Nevermore. If he was right, then he should still be able to enter. All he needed was to get to Raven's room and find her meditation mirror.

When he arrived in front of Raven's door, and opened it, the room was still the same as it was before; Raven's things still in place, still a little creepy, and her meditation mirror right on top of her dresser.

Beast Boy walked over and picked it up. He stared at it and concentrated. The black and red smoke danced around him and soon pulled him inside the mirror. He landed right in a field of grass but none of Raven's emotions were anywhere to be seen. This started to worry him. Why weren't they running around like they usually do? Where they hiding somewhere, or maybe in their separate homes?

"Hello?" Beast Boy called, "Happy? Bravery? Timid? Anyone?" He called as he started to walk around hoping to see someone. Where was everyone?!

"Hey look girls," The green cape girl said as she appeared from behind a tree, "We have a guest."

"His green color is cute on him," The girl with a pink cape added as she and another girl came from behind a different tree.

"Yes, what a hunk!" The one with a purple cape said as she giggled.

"Are you the one screaming here? I can barley here my TV with you!" Some girl with an orange cape complained.

"You know, his face looks familiar," A girl with a gray color cape said.

"So what's your name green boy?" The green girl asked.

"I bet it's something cute!"

"Girls, it's me, Beast Boy. Oh don't tell me you guys are out of it too! Affection?" He called as he turned to the purple cape girl.

She giggled, "Aw, look at that. He knows my name!"

"It's not a dog Affection," Bravery mentioned.

"Yeah but it sure looks like one," Rude added.

"Girls! Ok, this is not going to work," Beast Boy said, "Does anyone know where Knowledge is by any chance?"

"Knowledge?" Affection, Rude, Happy, Timid, and Bravery said together with confused looks on their faces.

Beast Boy looked at each of them. Did they not know who he was talking about? Or was there some other reason behind their faces?

"Why do you want to see Knowledge?" Bravery asked.

"I need to just see her and ask her something," Beast Boy replied.

"Sorry but you can't see her right now," Happy said in a not so happy mood.

"Why not?"

"She's not here right now," Affection answered.

"When will she be back?"

"We don't know that actually. She just disappeared all of a sudden and no one knows where's she gone," Bravery explained.

"Unless green beans here knows where she's gone," Rude said.

"I don't have a clue. Raven lost her memory and I was hoping to find Knowledge and see if she knew anything," Beast Boy said.

"Raven?" Rude, Affection, Happy, Timid, and Bravery said together again.

"You don't know who Raven is do you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not a clue," They said together.

"That's what I thought. Well thanks," Beast Boy said as he waved goodbye and headed for the exit out of Nevermore.

"Sorry for not being such a help," Timid called after him.

Beast Boy was walking along the trail. Did having Knowledge gone have anything to do with Raven's amnesia? Well that should have a connection with something. Could maybe Slade have gone into Nevermore and kidnapped Knowledge? No that couldn't be it. Maybe Knowledge went on vacation? Vacation to where and why?

"Ow!" Beast Boy hit something. He looked up and saw the exit gate. Was this it? No answers? Guess like he's going to go on that date.

"What are you doing here?" A girl asked behind him making Beast Boy jump. Who could it be? He met all the emotions...except for Envy and Rage. Could it be one of them?

"Are you going to answer my question or just stare at the wall all day?" The girl asked again.

Well it couldn't be Rage because she would have attacked him by now. Would Envy would have been asking the questions? Wait why is he asking himself these questions when he could just turn around and see for himself who it is?

"Hello? Do you speak English?" The girl asked again.

Beast Boy turned around to see who was asking him all these questions. Raven was standing right there, hands on her hips, looking at Beast Boy. Her face described that she was feeling annoyed. Beast Boy guessed it was because he wasn't answering any of her questions.

"I know fourteen different languages if you don't understand English, you know," Raven added with the same deadpan expression.

"You don't remember who I am?" Beast Boy asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Raven questioned. They met an hour ago. How could she have forgotten? This amnesia thing is too complicated for Beast Boy to follow.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" The look she gave him before changed into an impatient one.

"Uh," Beast Boy finally gave an answer. He was too confused say anything.

Raven shrugged, "Well, guess that worked out."

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

"Finally, you said something, and in English, no less. Thank you. Though, it's not what I was hoping you were going to say, but where're getting somewhere," She commented.

"Rae, is it you? I mean, are you, well you or it is Rachel? Rachel is Raven but you call yourself with different names so-"

"Ok Mr. I-talk-nonstop," She said when he shot up her hand to make him stop, "When I wanted you to talk to me, I didn't know you were going to keep talking."

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This is my mind, and I don't remember adding someone green here."

"Right," Beast Boy agreed. So what was he still doing here? The exit was right there so why didn't he just leave?

"Really, what brings you to Nevermore?" Raven asked as she sat down on the grass under them.

Beast Boy sat down with her. Guess this could be fun spending a little time with Raven, "I was hoping to find one of your emotions to talk to."

"How did you get here? No one's aloud here."

"There's this meditation mirror in your room at the tower. I use it all the time when we want to come here," Beast Boy explained.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. You and me."

"I don't even know you. How would there be a we?"

"Well, you lost your memory, guessing because Knowledge isn't here, so I guess that's why you can't remember me."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven's eyes shot wide. Was that his name?

"It's alright. We'll kick Slade's butt later." Guess it was his name, but how did she know that? Did he tell her? And who was this Slade he was talking about?

"You and me, huh?" She repeated trying to make a conversation.

"Yup, we were going out for a while and then this morning I proposed to you."

"So does that explain the ring on my finger?" She asked as she held up her hand.

"Yeah, that's the one I gave you. We were going out for a long time and just this morning I proposed to you before you lost your memory."

Raven just stared at the ring. It was cute how it sparkled. So, she was getting married? Wow!

"Beast Boy?" Raven called.

"Hm?"

"You keep telling me that I lost my memory. How exactly did I?"

"Lose your memory? We were fighting some villains. There was this building that was then about to fall on me, and I was knocked out. You ran over and pushed me out of the way and the next thing I knew Starfire and Cyborg were trying to pull you out from underneath," He explained.

"Starfire and Cyborg?"

"Our friends. Well, you might not remember them."

Beast Boy and Raven were then quiet. There wasn't really anything else to say.

"There's this emotion you have, Knowledge, she must have been knocked out of you when you got hurt," Beast Boy mumbled to himself.

"She is one of my emotions, and the others said she just disappeared today. You even said that's when I got hurt."

Was it possible that whatever Slade did to Raven, he must have done something to Knowledge?

Beast Boy then got up, "There's only one way to find out."

"How?" Raven asked as she got up too.

"I have to go to the dinner with Terra, and get some answers from her."

"Terra?"

"Long story. Come on," He said as he took Raven's hand and walked through the exit gate.

Beast Boy had a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------

(AN:) So how did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was pretty smart to add that little convo BB and Rae have. Well, onto working on the next chapter!

Review Please~


	5. A flower of hope

CHAPTER FIVE!

BOOYAH!!!!

And do you know what that means?!?!

….you don't? Well it's your lucky day because I'm going to tell you

IT'S THE DATE CHAPTER!

So enough of Simmy talking, it's time for you readers to get reading...again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or the Ivy for that matter.**

_Oh, and Ivy…the restaurant is not named after you, idiot. It's a REAL restaurant. _

--------------------

Beast Boy looked at himself in his mirror for once last time before he headed out. He didn't own anything fancy, so he asked Robin if he could borrow his tux. At least it fit, so that was a relief. Everything was in place, so he grabbed his keys, wallet, communicator and left. When his door swished open, he met Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

"You ready to go Beast Boy?" Robin asked when Beast Boy looked over to face him. Beast Boy replied with a simple nod.

"BB, there's still time for you to cancel. I'm working on an antidote that might fix Raven's condition," Cyborg commented. Beast Boy shook his head in reply.

"Why you do seem not to say words to reply?" Starfire asked out of curiosity.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Just nervous, I guess."

"You'll be fine. As long as you have your communicator with you, you can call us if you need," Suggested Robin.

"Yes, if she even thinks about attacking, I will make sure she will be crushed as a Gorka pipe when played!"

"So why don't you go and have fun. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can get the thing and leave," Cyborg said.

However, Beast Boy didn't think it was that easy. Slade wasn't a simple villain who would plan something this simple. There had to be something the Team isn't seeing. They've been fighting Slade for a long time, and he never had something simple. His instinct told him to make sure to keep an eye out for anything.

Beast Boy turned around and walked over to the garage where the B-car was waiting for him. As he was getting settled in his car, Raven was hidden behind the T-car where Beast Boy couldn't see her. She was watching what Beast Boy was doing and thinking about when he was going to leave. She wanted to give him something before he left, but she was too shy to go up to him. Ever since they talked in Nevermore and she learned more about him, she felt bad about making him see her in this state. She having no memory would make it hard for her to even talk to him again. But how else was she going to give him what she wanted to give him?

Raven looked back and saw that Beast Boy just drove away. What should she do now?

_Starfire_

Starfire might help. She might have just the thing Raven needed. Raven ran out of the garage and back into the tower hopefully to find Starfire.

-------------------

Beast Boy waited in front of the restaurant tapping his foot next to his car. It was almost 8:30 and Terra was no where to be found! Where was that girl? Beast Boy turned around to see if she was coming when he felt a tab on his shoulder.

_'Finally, she's here!' _Beast Boy said in his head. When he turned around to hopefully meet Terra, it wasn't her. Beast Boy's emerald eyes met with...amethyst ones.

That's right, the one and only Raven.

"Raven? What are you doing here? Oh my gosh, you're even wearing a dress," Beast Boy commented as in fact Raven was wearing a dress. It was a dark navy clue color, with the same color heels. She had a flower in her hair that matched the same color as her dress, and held another one in her hand.

"I wasn't planning on the dress, but Starfire suggested that I should," Raven explained as she let out a little laugh when she caught Beast Boy looking at her. She walked closer to him and placed the flower she was holding onto his tux's jacket.

"What this?" He asked as she placed it on.

"Just something to remember me by," She replied as she placed her hands in front of her again, "I may not remember much about you Beast Boy, but I remember something about liking you."

Beast Boy looked up from the flower, "You loved me actually. You would always tell me that before we went to sleep each night."

"Well it explains why we're going to get married huh?"

"Raven, don't you worry ok. I'll get that antidote and have you back to normal before you know it."

"Garfield! Over here!" Terra called from the front of the entrance.

"Oh god, it's her," Beast Boy mumbled to himself. He kissed Raven on her left cheek and said, "Well, that's my cue. I'll see you later."

"Gar!" Terra called.

"I'm coming!" Beast Boy called after her, cursing himself for telling her his real name. Raven watched him running, crossing her fingers for him to have at least a good night. She was about to turn around and walk away when everything in her vision starting spinning, so she blinked a few times too see if that would help but it didn't. She started to get scared. Things started to get blurry, and she rubbed her eyes but that didn't help either. She kept rubbing and rubbing her eyes until a picture in black and white then appeared in her mind. It looked like she was in it with Beast Boy and the others.

The first one was when Cyborg had walked away from Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and herself. The second one was where Beast Boy gave her a giant chicken, something blue exploded in a kitchen, hiding a corner with Beast Boy, playing in a park, in Nevermore with Cyborg and Beast Boy, something about her and Starfire, underwater, saving Beast Boy from some kind of robot, stuck in some kind of chair, in a car with Cyborg, and many other pictures came rushing into her mind. What were all these things and why was she getting them? **(AN: Free cookie for anyone who can guess what each description was)**

Her images where then interrupted by a ringing noise. She shook her head and soon she was back in the parking lot where she was with Beast Boy. Raven then remembered that the ring was from her communicator Robin had said that belong to her. Raven grabbed it from the side of her heel's strap and opened it open to revel Robin's face.

"Raven? Are you _still _at The Ivy?" Robin asked as he saw the restaurant behind her.

Raven looked around her. She didn't know she was still in the parking lot. The pictures caught her off track, "Uh, I'm on my way back Robin."

"Alright, if you don't remember the way just call."

"It's a big tower on the only small island here. It's not going to be that hard to miss."

"You're right. Well, Robin out." A click and the screen went blank.

Raven turned around and started walking home. She knew she could fly, but she needed some time of her own. '_What were those pictures?' _She asked her self as she was walking.

-------------------

Beast Boy walked in with Terra. The restaurant was completely empty, so it was just him and her. _Perfect._

Beast Boy and Terra sat down at a table right in the middle of the room. Everything was like a romantic story Beast Boy remembered he used to read. Candles everywhere, Tablecloths with flower designs, music in the background, everything neat and in place where it's suppose to be.

When Beast Boy looked at Terra's face, something looked unfamiliar.

_Her face._

She didn't have a happy face, or an exciting face on. It showed fear. Fear? Why would Terra be scared? Was something going to happen soon? Maybe Beast Boy was just imaging things.

"Terra?" Beast Boy called. Maybe he wasn't imaging things. She was looking in different directions. Ok, something was up, he knew it for sure.

"Terra what are you-?"

"Beast Boy, not now. Don't ask any questions, just listen," Terra responded as she grabbed her purse, opened it up, and took out a small object, "You need to take this and get out of here." She tossed him something in a little box.

"What's-?"

"I said no questions! You have to get out of here before he comes!" Terra said as she got up from her seat hoping someone wouldn't come.

"Before who comes?" Beast Boy asked. As soon as he asked that, someone came crashing through the window.

"Sorry for crashing into this dinner, but I couldn't help it," A dark figure said as his feat landed on the floor right in front of the table Terra and Beast Boy were.

"Slade?" Beast Boy questioned as he saw the face with only one eye.

Something caught Slade's eye. Beast Boy was holding a little box.

"Well Terra, I never knew you were going to go against me _again,_" He said as he noticed it was the one he gave to her, "I shouldn't have told you my plan. Now you're going to go down just like your little date will."

Beast Boy walked in front of Terra for protection. Slade was planning something and he knew it.

"You think you can actually protect the girl? The one who played with your heart? The one who went against you and the Titans?" Slade said as he was walking closer and closer to Beast Boy. As Slade came closer. Beast Boy and Terra walked backwards, "Let me at her boy, it's for the good."

Slade then kicked Beast Boy on his side and sent him flying toward the side wall. He landed right on the ground but got up on his feet as the impact didn't hurt him at all. Terra was now scared. She wasn't planning on Slade to come this soon.

"What's the matter Terra? You look like you're seeing a ghost right now, but it's only me," Slade said as he walked faster toward her. He raised his fist, and Terra closed her eyes.

The next thing she heard was something crashing next to her. She opened her eyes and Beast Boy was standing right in front of her as a ram. Beast Boy then turned into a bull and charged at Slade. He wasn't moving, so Beast Boy changed back to human form and walked over to Terra.

"Bad choice," A voice behind him said as Beast Boy was attacked from behind. Beast Boy and Slade were heading in Terra's direction, but she moved so they missed her. Terra was terrified, she never felt this way, so why was she feeling like this now? She needed to take a few deep breaths.

"Face it Beast Boy, without the other Titans, you're weak against me," Slade said as he stood behind the fallen titan.

"No he's not," Terra said as her eyes glowed the familiar yellow color and she moved her hands trying to pick up the ground from underneath Slade. She was able to pull the ground at a higher elevation, knocking Slade off his feet. Terra quickly ran over to Beast Boy and helped him up.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said as he realized what just happened.

"Don't thank me yet," Terra said as she caught Slade getting back up.

"So now it's two against one? How unfair," Slade commented before heading to attack them. Terra quickly summoned a wall between her and Slade. That way, it gave her and Beast Boy some time before he broke it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Terra said as she tried to think of a plan in order to escape.

"No, we can't. We need to fight Slade," Beast Boy

"Are you crazy? We can't beat him!"

"We have to try Terra. If we don't, he's just going to come after you again," Beast Boy acknowledge as he looked at Terra, "I can't let him come after you. Not again."

"Beast Boy I'm sorry-" She didn't finish her sentence. Beast Boy held her hands in his and said, "It wasn't your fault. You were confused, but now you need to choose Terra. It's either with or against me and there's no turning back. Not this time."

Thumps were heard from the other side of the wall. Slade was trying to break through. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and ran to the wall, breaking through and knocking down Slade on the other side. He flipped backwards and turned into a raven flying toward Slade and landing on top of him as an elephant but missed by Slade rolling over to the side. What he didn't know that Terra has a huge rock floating on top of his head, and Terra let it go landing on him. Slade never moved it off him so Beast Boy turned back into human form and walked over to where he was. He didn't look like he was moving so Beast Boy moved the rock off of him, revealing something.

"That's not Slade. That's-" Terra started as she saw what Beast Boy was looking at.

"One of Slade's robot," Beast Boy finished as he saw the robot broken into different pieces. Beast Boy turned to her, "Did you knew he was a robot and still worked for him?"

"No Beast Boy, I didn't. And I didn't work for him since the beginning, I worked with him when I learned what he done to Raven. I had to get the Titans trust back somehow and I thought that getting the antidote Slade kept talking about would earn me that trust. I swear Beast Boy I didn't know it was just a robot."

"That would explain everything. The last time we saw him was when he fell into that lava. But how-?" Beast Boy asked himself as he pulled out the little box from his pocket and held it tight in his hand.

"It doesn't matter. All that matter is that you have the antidote, and he's taken down. Now you can give it to Raven, and finally fulfill your dream," Terra said as she turned around and started to walk away. Beast Boy quickly grabbed her hand before she left.

"But where are you going?" He asked as he stopped her.

"Where I belong, hitting the road until I find a new place to explore. Now that I've caused destruction here, I don't think I'm welcomed."

"Terra, you know that's not true. You saved this place from filling with lava knowing your life would be taken away. Who said anything about not welcomed? You did the most brave thing, well next to what Raven had to go when she saved the world from her dad, but you get the point."

Terra couldn't help but smile. Beast Boy was still the same.

"Come on, why don't you join the Teen Titans again?" Beast Boy asked as he pulled out his communicator hoping Terra would accept.

"Beast Boy-"

"You don't have to join us, there's also Titans East you can go to. I have a feeling Bumblebee will soon be a part of Titans West, so they'll need a new teammate."

"But what if she's not? And what if the Titans East start attacking?"

"Hey, having me as a witness, you'll be part of the Titans. So what do you say? Want to?" He said as she shook the little device.

Terra smiled and took it, "Alright."

"Awesome!" He said as he laughed, hugged her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Beast Boy, put me down! We have to get back to the Tower! Remember, Raven? Your soon-to-be-wife?" Terra yelled as she was getting dizzy.

"Oh my gosh!" Beast Boy screamed as he let go of Terra, "I completely forgot!" He transformed into a raven and flew out.

"Yup, still hasn't changed a bit," Terra said as she took out her goggles from her purse, put them on, and flew right after him on a boulder.

------------------------

(AN:) And there you have it! Haha Terra's back!

_See Ivy I told you I'm not paranoid! I made her nice. ^^_

So readers, what did you think about having Terra back on the team? I think it was nice. It was the first time I actually thought of having Terra on the nice side, and it came out nice if I do say so myself.

Review please~


	6. Robin, where's my Raven?

Hey guys! Welcome back. Sorry for making y'all wait so long, but I got caught up with working on another thing I'm writing with Jordan (Frubal0v3r) that I got sidetracked. But your waits are over because a new chapter is here!

Oh and, Darknessrising, you said in your review that it was going to be one less review but technically you did review so how does that make me having one less review if you sent me a review? Oo

People, don't be mad at me because I made Terra nice. I made her nice because I wanted to experiment. Is that such a crime? In my opinion, I think Terra's a ** to, so you're not on your own.

So anyways, for you people who aren't darknessrising, just start reading :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

AND congratulations to Wolvmbm and Chicomagnifico for guessing and being correct about the last chapter! Raven saw memories about the first season which is what you two said! FREE COOKIES FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!

-hands fresh baked cookies-

Okay, let's get rolling!

Chapter 6: Robin, where's my Raven?

* * *

Beast Boy and Terra landed in front of Titans Tower. Beast Boy changed back into human form, and Terra jumped off her rock. They were about to head inside when Terra hesitated. What if the other Titans kicked her out because she was working for Slade? But she really wasn't working for him, she was just undercover. They would understand, right? Well if they didn't, then Beast Boy would probably make sure they understood. What if they didn't? Where would she go? Will she be running for the rest of her life? What if the Titans throw her in jail?

"Terra, you coming?" Beast Boy asked as he caught Terra daydreaming.

"Beast Boy, what if-" Terra began but Beast Boy interrupted.

"Stop worrying, everything's going to be fine. Now come on, I want to save Raven!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her inside along with him.

Terra walked inside and soon flashbacks came rushing into her mind. The entrance, the Common Room, the gym, the roof, everything and everywhere she and the Titans used to hang out when the day was slow. It was quiet too, not how it's supposed to be, so where was everybody?

"Beast Boy?" Terra called.

"Yeah Terra?" He replied as still was leading Terra somewhere in the Tower.

"Do you really trust me?" Terra asked as she wiggled out of Beast Boy's grip.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked as he turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been a traitor so how could you still even trust me? Everyone else doesn't."

"You don't know that. We all just thought you were evil because you were following our most hated villain. To tell you the truth, I didn't know who to trust at first until Robin said that there was going to be a chance that we would lose you."

"Friend Robin! I think I hear friend Beast Boy somewhere!" Beast Boy and Terra could hear Starfire screaming.

"That's Starfire. Terra, just trust me ok? I know everything's going to be fine." Beast Boy said as he looked into her eyes and walked behind her to hide her. He wanted to first explain to everyone that she was on their side before they started shooting questions everywhere. It happened once, and it wasn't pretty.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he, Starfire, and Cyborg ran to him from across the room, "You're back!"

"And you are unharmed!" Starfire said gladly as she was about to give Beast Boy one of her bone crushing hugs. Beast Boy walked a little back and lifted one of his hands to stop anyone who was about to ask him a question. The others looked at him strangely. Beast Boy sighed and walked to the side reviling the girl dressed in yellow. The Titans gasped when they saw it was her but didn't move. They just stared at her like she had something on her face.

"Hey guys?" Terra said to make someone say something.

The Titans still stared at her.

"Beast Boy, you better have a good explanation for this," Robin said as he was the first one to break the silence as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I do actually," Beast Boy mentioned, praying that they would believe him.

"Explain," Cyborg commanded.

Beast Boy took out the little box Terra gave him before and handed it to Cyborg, "She gave me the antidote to help Raven."

"How do you know it's this is the real one and not some decoy?" Robin asked as he examined the little bottle as Cyborg was holding it up in the air.

"Well I was hoping Cyborg could run some kind of test just to make sure Slade didn't give her something else before we actually gave it to Raven," Beast Boy said.

"And what made you so sure Terra was good?" Starfire asked next.

"She helped me defeat Slade."

"Defeat Slade?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg asked together.

"Well it wasn't actually Slade, it was one of his robot copies of him so we're not sure if it's really him," Terra clarified.

"Yeah, since he fell in the lava a while back," Beast Boy brought up.

"So Slade was a robot, Terra is actually a hero, and we have the antidote to save friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"We're not for sure if this is the real antidote or not. I'll just head to the lab real quick and run test. Be right back y'all," Cyborg said as she ran over to the lab.

"Is it true then Terra? You want to have another shot at being a Titan again?" Robin asked as he still had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I was hoping I could. Since I went against Slade, I don't think I'll be welcomed friendly by him again."

"Friend Bumblebee said she is moving here with us, so why not send Terra with the Titans East?" Starfire said as she saw Robin thinking about what he should do with her.

"I guess," Robin agreed with his girlfriend. Why not?

"Yes!" Beast Boy said as he threw a fist in the air, "Terra's back as a Teen Titan!"

"Thanks Robin, for letting me join again," Terra said.

Robin returned with a little smile.

"So where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around and didn't find her.

And that's when Robin's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes Robin, where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked too.

"You mean she's not here?" Beast Boy looked at Robin.

"Well," Robin started.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Look, the last time I talked with her was after you went inside the restaurant and she was left in the parking lot. She said she was on her way home and after that she never called back," Robin explained.

"YOU MEAN YOU LET MY WOMAN WHO HAS AMNESIA WALK THROUGH JUMP CITY BY HERSELF AT NIGHT?!" Beast Boy screamed loudly that everyone must have heard him.

"Well since you've put it that way," Robin said while rubbing the back of his head.

_With Raven:_

Raven was walking through the streets looking at the city lights around her. Slowly by slowly, little clips of memory kept coming back to her in black and white. At first she was scared when they came rushing back to her again, but now she was used to it. The popular one was her with Beast Boy or some kind of animal. She was captured, in a room, a little argument with Beast Boy, hanging out with him at the back of the Tower. Was this another kind of memory she was getting? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," A voice said behind her. Raven turned but saw no one. She thought she saw someone running from the corner of her eye so she turned but no one was there.

"What are you doing out here Raven? Don't you know what time it is?" A female voice asked but still Raven didn't know who it was.

"Raven, what's wrong? You're acting like you don't know who we are," A male voice said. Raven knew the voices were coming from someone but why couldn't she see who it was coming from?

"Honey, I think you're scaring her. You might want to stop running," The female voice said and soon two figures were right in front of her. The boy had some kind of yellow shirt with red pants, a red lightning design in the front of his shirt, yellow shoes, red gloves, and a yellow mask. The girl had pink hair and eyes, and a black dress, and collar. She had black and purple shoes and matching stockings too. Raven could see there were rings on both of their left hands, so they must be married to each other.

"Hi Raven," Both the boy and the girl said as they waved at her. Great, people who she doesn't even know or remember are talking to her. What was she going to tell them? Raven just turned around and started walking toward the Tower.

"Raven? Raven, wait!" The girl said as she and the boy ran after her.

"Why are you walking away from us? What did we do? If we did something, I swear it was all her," The boy said.

"This is no time for games Wally!" The girl said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you nor do I know about this Raven you are talking about. If you can clearly see, I'm not a bird. Plus, Robin says that its better if I don't talk to anyone I meet," Raven said as she kept walking.

"What do you mean you don't know us? And why would Robin say not to talk to people?" The boy asked.

"Raven, are you crazy? We're not talking about a bird, Raven is your name," The girl said.

"Sorry," Raven stopped and looked at them, "The name's Rachel and I really don't know who you people are."

The boy and girl looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. What it a bad idea that she stopped and said something? Robin was right, it was really better if she didn't talk to anyone she didn't know.

Just then a familiar ring was heard and Raven remembered it was her communicator. She went to go get it, but when she opened it there was no face that greeted her. She then saw in front of her that the boy had one too! Was he part of Robin's team too?

"Yo Rob," The boy greeted. _Was Rob his nickname he gave to Robin?_

"Kid Flash, I need you and Jinx to keep an eye out for Raven. She's wondering somewhere and I'm not sure where." Yup, that was Robin alright.

"Uh Robin, I think we found her," The girl said. Raven guessed she was Jinx.

"Yeah she's right here in front of us," The boy, who would then be Kid Flash, said.

"Really? Well, do you mind bringing her back to the Tower?" Robin asked.

"We would, but something's different about her," Kid Flash started to explain.

"She's suffering from amnesia right now. You mind giving the communicator to her?"

Kid Flash walked over to Raven and gave her the communicator.

"Robin?" Raven called into the small device.

"Rachel, Jinx and Kid Flash are part of the team. They just want to help you walk home. Can you please go with them?" Robin asked kindly like she was a five year old. Raven nodded her head and Robin said, "Thank you. Robin out," And his face was gone. Raven closed the device and handed it back to the boy who reached out his other hand, "So, you ready?" Raven took it and Jinx climbed his back.

"Let's go!" Kid Flash yelled and Raven could only see blurs everywhere.

_Back at the Titans Tower:_

"Now will you stop worrying?" Robin asked as he turned around and faced Beast Boy, "She's coming home."

"You were so lucky you called at the right time," Beast Boy said as he waved his finger at Robin. He finally changed back into his uniform.

"I wonder how Cyborg's doing," Terra thought out loud as she was sitting on the couch with a blanket rapped around her. She still had her dress on.

"Yes, has friend Cyborg perhaps fallen asleep?" Starfire wondered too from the kitchen where she was getting Terra something to eat.

"I don't think so," Robin said. Soon Cyborg came walking in through the doors. "Hey y'all! Miss me?"

"How did the results come out?" Beast Boy asked as he ran over to him.

"Turns out everything were fine except one chemical. Slade must have purposely not added it so Raven could have been injured more but thanks to yours truly, the antidote is perfect!"

"Wonderful!" Starfire yelled as she handed Terra a cup of coffee.

"Yeah Cyborg, that's great," Terra agreed as she sipped the coffee. Surprisingly, it was perfect.

"Smart move Cyborg," Robin said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said, "So Robin, where's my Raven?"

On cue, red, yellow and purple colors were seen around the room. Kid Flash must want to make a perfect stop.

"Hey guys," Jinx and Kid Flash greeted as he landed right in front of the door and let Raven out of his hands. She was dizzy for a second but then was good.

"How can you stand going at the speed of light?" Raven asked Jinx as she placed a hand on her head.

"I've been with him for five years. I'm way used to it," Jinx answered as she laughed a little. Raven's knees started to wiggle a little and she placed both hands on her forehead. Everything stopped and looked at her starting to worry about what was happening.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he ran over and held her from falling.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just getting these weird pictures all the time," Raven explained.

"Weird pictures?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I think there some kind of past things. I kept seeing everyone here, and then a whole lot of other people who seem familiar," Raven said as she was trying to focus on the pictures she just saw.

"Don't worry about it Rae. Soon we'll have everything fine. Cyborg, where's the antidote?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg walked over with a glass in his hands. He handed it to Beast Boy.

"Wait B, there's something I need-"Cyborg stopped. He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because Beast Boy gave the glass to Raven and she drank it. She was fine at first but then fell in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy let out a scream.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, referring to Cyborg, as he picked Raven up bridal style.

"I was getting to it man! The antidote is going to knock Raven out for a while so it can get all her memory back," Cyborg explained.

"And what do you mean 'a while'?" Robin asked.

"Meaning about five hours," Cyborg said and all eyes looked at him.

"What? There was only one way to fix the antidote!"

"Well hopefully it will get Knowledge back into Nevermore," Beast Boy said as he looked at her in his arms.

"Beast Boy, what is this Knowledge and Nevermore which you speak of?" Starfire asked out of curiosity.

"Nevermore is a Raven's mind and Knowledge is one of her emotions," Cyborg explained, "Me and B traveled there a long time ago and we met different kinds of Raven's personality. It was awesome yet scary."

"I went to Nevermore yesterday and it turns out that Knowledge was somehow gone. None of the emotions remembered why or how," Beast Boy added.

"That's how Raven must have had amnesia. Without Knowledge to control her memory or thoughts, she was brainless," Robin tried to clarify.

"Whatever Slade gave to Raven, it must have stolen one of the emotions out of her," Terra said.

"Yes. And the yellow bottle must have the person in it," Starfire added too.

"Starfire may be right," Cyborg said, "Maybe it had Knowledge in it."

"There's only one way to find out," Beast Boy said as he walked out and headed to his room.

'_There's only one way to make sure you're safe,'_ He thought to himself. Raven will spend the night with him so he can keep a close eye out.


	7. Author's Note

**Everybody freeze.**

DudeYourAwesome8 a.k.a Simmy here.

No I'm not stopping the story, I just want to bring your attention to something about my story:

And well...that's the ages~

Since you reviewers wanted to know, I thought I'd tell you dudes and dudettes.

Titans West:

Robin: 19

Starfire: 18

Beast Boy: 17

Raven: 17

Cyborg: 20

Titans East:

Bumblebee: 19

Aqualad: 18

May y Menos: 15

Speedy: 18

Other peeps:

Jinx: 18

Kid Flash: 19

Terra: 17

Scarlett: 17

And chyeahh that's all the important people

Now Kid Flash and Jinx are married, Cyborg and Bumblebee are married too (that's why she's about to move into the Titans West)

Starfire and Robin aren't married because Robin isn't ready

Speedy isn't girlfriend-less, he has Scarlett (she's an OC of Jordan and mines) More about her is in our joined story, "Speedy's Sparks."

May y Menos are still in love with Starfire thought maybe me and Jordan will just make OCs for them

And there's going to to be surprise for Aqualad and Terra, but if you Titans fan feel me, then I think you'll know what I'm going to do.

So yeah that's about it for this Author's note, now to start working on the actual chapter

See y'all later!

Oh! And if you want to check Jordan's story out, just head on to my profile and click Frubal0v3r!

Ok NOW I'm out~


	8. Is Rachel back to Raven?

Ladies and Gentlemen

Dudes and Dudettes

Please welcome:

Chapter 7: Is Rachel back to Raven?

**Disclaimer: **_**Fan**_**fiction**

**-----------------**

"_Rachel, Rachel honey, wake up."_

_Rachel didn't move._

"_Rachel, you need to open your eyes."_

_When someone told her that, her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was a woman in a white cloth kneeling down next to her._

"_Rachel?" The woman called._

"_Mom?" Rachel said._

"_Oh, thank Azar you're alright," Arella said._

_Raven sat up. The only thing she saw was her mother. Everything else was black._

"_Mother, where are we?" Rachel asked._

"_I have some bad news. Your father," She stopped there._

"_Oh you don't mean-"_

"_Yes that is what we mean dear daughter," A dark voice was echoed around Rachel and Arella; "I have summon you both here in my present."_

"_That's not possible, I've defeated you! You can't be alive," Rachel said as she got up._

"_Just because you've defeated me, does not mean I'm not alive," The dark voice answered her._

"_Trigon, just what do you want with us?" Arella said as she got up._

"_What? A family can't spend time together before a daughter gets married? She's our only child!" Trigon said as he appeared from the shadows as human sized._

"_Married?" Arella repeated._

"_Don't tell me you didn't know Arella," Trigon said._

"_Rachel, is this true?" Arella asked as she faced her daughter._

"_His name is Garfield. He loves me. Actually loves me just as much as I love him back," Rachel explained._

_Arella smiled, "That's wonderful news!" She said as she hugged her. _

"_Mom, something's not right," Rachel said as her smile turned into a frown._

"_What is it?" Arella asked. _

"_Father, you're being good," Rachel noticed as he didn't say any bad comment, or even tried to threaten her._

"_When you defeated me, you erased the evil. I'm just a normal father. Well, except the appearance. I still have the demon look," Trigon answered as he shrugged._

"_You mean I finally have a-"Rachel started._

"_A loving family," Arella finished as she clapped her hands together. Rachel ran over to her father and gave him a hug. She finally got what she always wanted as a kid._

"_Now, I think it's time for you to go. Beast Boy and the others need you back as Raven," Trigon said as he tried to get Rachel off of him._

"_Oh Trigon, you'll need to get used to this entire if you want to be a great father," Arella commented as she laughed a little._

"_Oh joy," Trigon said sarcastically as Arella and Rachel laughed._

_Rachel then got a big headache. _

"_Oh, someone is trying to wake you up from the real world," Trigon said as he noticed Rachel._

"_Will I see you guys again?" Rachel asked as she felt like she was going to faint._

"_Of course you will. I think I can arrange something like that," Trigon said as he placed his arm around Arella. _

"_If only you were like this a long time ago," Arella said before Rachel blacked out. The only thing she then heard was her parents laughing._

"Rachel? Rachel, are you ok?" She heard Beast Boy said.

Rachel groaned, she didn't feel so good.

"Rachel? It's me Beast Boy. You kept laughing. Is everything ok?" He asked her.

Rachel blinked a few times. She saw Beast Boy in front of her.

"Rachel?" Beast Boy called one more time.

"Beast Boy, call me Rachel one more time and I swear you won't be able to see from one eye."

"Raven?! Raven, it's you!" Beast Boy yelled as he kissed her.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Raven asked as she was surprised by his excitement.

"I don't know and I don't care! Raven, do you know how much I love you?" He said as he slammed his lips against hers again.

"I think I have an idea," She said.

"We need to tell the others!" Beast Boy jumped off his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. He was so happy for some reason and Raven had no idea why. Guess it was one of his happy moments.

Wait, he went to his bathroom? Then that meant she was in his room?

Green everywhere…yup definitely his room. Raven lifted her arm to move a strand of hair out of her face but something caught the corner of her eye. It was some kind of paper next to her. She picked it up only to see it was a picture of her hugging her dad and her mom next to them. Raven flipped the paper and behind it she saw something hand written.

_So far, this is the best I can do Rachel. Hopefully, I'll get your mother and I back to the real world to be with you as a real family. Good luck with things._

Raven smiled.

Something else caught her eye again, she was wearing a DRESS?! Raven jumped off his bed and went to get one of Beast Boy's shirts from the clean side of his room. Beast Boy then walked out with a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Beast Boy, do you have any idea why I'm wearing a dress?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah you-wait you don't remember anything that happened?" Beast Boy questioned before telling her the full story.

"What do you mean?"

"The building, you telling us your name was Rachel, the deal I made with Slade and Terra, the parking lot near the Ivy, walking home and meeting Kid Flash and Jinx? Any of it?"

"Whoa, you got me at you making a deal with Slade and Terra. What did you do? And Terra and Slade are alive?"

"Wow, Knowledge must have landed back REAL good," Beast Boy commented.

"Beast Boy, are you telling me that I've lost my memory and Terra and Slade are back?"

"You know Raven," He started as he pulled her close, "All of it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I have you back to normal, I don't care about anything else."

This time, Raven was the one who kissed him, "All of a sudden, I feel like I extremely missed you."

"There we go," Beast Boy said as he returned the kiss.

"Beast Boy? It's two in the afternoon!" Robin yelled from the other side of his door, "Is anyone even awake yet?"

"How about you come in and check for yourself?" Beast Boy said as he raps his arms around Raven's waist.

Robin walked in followed by Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Having your arms around her is leading me to conclude that she's back," Cyborg said as he and the others went up to her and started to hug her.

"Ok will someone _please_ tell me what happened?" Raven said as she was getting crushed.

"Let's just say that with the help of me, you're finally back to normal."

Everyone stopped hugging her and stepped to the side. Raven saw that no one from the group said it; it was someone near the door. The whole team was hugging her so who must have said it?

"Terra?" Raven gasped as in fact she was standing near the door.

"Long time no see," Terra commented.

"You're back?"

"And she's the one who helped us. She was working for Slade undercover so she could get her hands on the antidote that would fix you," Beast Boy said as he smiled when he looked at Raven's shocked face.

"And turns out I was successful in getting it.

"I don't know what to say," Raven walked over to her.

"Thanks would be nice," Terra smiled.

"Thanks Terra," Raven hugged her.

"So, how about we go back to getting ready for the wedding?" Robin suggested.

"But first, why don't we leave the couple alone?" Cyborg said as he grabbed everyone and walked out.

"Finally," Raven said as she walked over and rapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck, "A time to get our thoughts together."

"Yeah, we have only five weeks anyways," Beast Boy added.

Raven screamed.

"God Raven, what was that about?" Beast Boy said as she finished screaming.

"Five weeks?! FIVE WEEKS?! Do you _know_ how much we still have to do? The girls have to buy their dresses, the guys have to buy their tuxes, we have to tell everyone from the Titans, we need to find a church, find a priest who will get us married, buy the rings, pick a place we'll get married in the Tower, then-"

"Raven," Beast Boy called.

"-then we have to think about who will be the ring bearer, the best man, the maid of honor, the flower girls-"

"Raven," he tried calling again.

"-We have to send invitations, pick our honey moon place, pick the wedding cake, and pick whose room we'll move into-"

Beast Boy walked over to Raven and kissed her hard on her lips to make her stop talking.

"What did I do now?" Raven asked as she calmed down.

"I already have everything planned out honey," Beast Boy said.

"What?"

"I have an idea about who the ring bearer, best man, flower girls, maid of honor, father and the priest will be," Beast Boy clarified.

"So I what do I do?" Raven asked.

"Come, I'll tell you who's who and we'll tell the others. Then we'll take everyone shopping, ok?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Don't worry Rae, we'll get through this," Beast Boy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope we do," She whispered.

_All together in the Common Room:_

"You already figured it out?" Robin asked as he saw Raven and Beast Boy walk through the Common Room doors in less than 20 minutes.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I thought about it," Beast Boy said as he and Raven walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what have you come up with?" Starfire questioned as she joined them. Soon after Terra, Cyborg, and Robin did the same.

"Well, Mas and Menos will be the Ring Bearer since they're the youngest," Beast Boy started.

"Terra will be my flower girls," Raven continued.

"Starfire will be the Maid of Honor."

"And Scarlett said Speedy was the priest when they got her friend married so we'll ask if he minds being one again."

"Cyborg will be my best man."

"Bumblebee will be my bridesmaids."

"And what about me?" Robin asked.

Raven got up and kissed him on the cheek, "What else _dad_? You're going to walk me down the aisle."

"Ok, that sounds good to me," Robin said.

"Yes but who is this Scarlett you people speak of?" Starfire asked as she has never heard of that name before.

"Scarlett is Speedy's girlfriend. She's amazing! Hopefully you guys will get to meet her before the wedding," Beast Boy explained.

"Wow, you want me to be the flower girl?" Terra asked.

"Of course, how else would I be able to thank you for helping me get my memory back?" Raven said as she smiled.

"Well, looks like we'll have to start early tomorrow," Robin said as he saw the time, "It's too late to get everyone together now."

"Why can't we get Kid Flash and Jinx to run around and tell everyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Did I hear someone calling my name?" Kid Flash and Jinx said together as they ran inside the room.

"Great timing!" Cyborg said.

"So what's with the name saying? Need a job that should be done fast?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Yes Wally, I need you to tell Bumblebee to meet me here tomorrow at 8, tell the Titans we're going to have a wedding in five weeks here at the Titans West, tell the guys they need to buy tuxes, tell the girls they need to wear dresses, ask Speedy if he can be a priest again, have Scarlett and Speedy to come here at around 1ish if Speedy can be the priest, have you and Jinx find rings for us, and that's about it. Got that?" Raven commanded.

"Roger that ma'am! See you guys' tomorrow," Kid Flash said as he took Jinx and ran out to start his job.

"Raven? How did you think of all that?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Raven, that was good," Robin commented.

"Well I'm just that good," She said as she sat back down.

_The next day:_

Raven, Starfire, Terra, and Bumblebee were at the 9th wedding dresses store today. They couldn't find a perfect dress for Raven no matter how many times they looked.

"Oh, there has to be one for you Raven," Bumblebee said as she looked through the dresses in the store.

"That's the worst thing about dresses. The most important woman can't find her dress in the first store like the others. She has to go on a hunt through hundreds of stores until she finds the right one," Raven acknowledged.

"I think we've found on for you!" Terra said as she and Starfire held up one for Raven and Bee to see.

"Yes Raven you should try it on!" Starfire didn't give Raven a choice. She dragged her into the changing room and Terra handed Raven the dress.

A few minutes passed and Raven walked out from the stalls. The girls screamed when saw how the dress looked on her.

"Girl I think we finally found a winner," Bee clapped her hands.

"I think so too," Raven agreed, "From a scale of 1 to 5 how will Beast Boy react when he sees it?"

"20," The girls said together and laughed.

_With the guys:_

"I feel like a girl," Beast Boy said as he was in the changing rooms trying on different tuxes, "How many men have to go to five different stores before finding the right one?"

"It's not their fault B, it's yours," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, that's coming from a guy who's going to wear a holographic ring like he did for his wedding," Robin called from the clothing racks.

"Hey, it's not like I can wear a real tux even if I didn't wanted too," Cyborg called back.

"Well good news," Beast Boy said as he walked out with a tux in his hands, "I finally found one so we can go home."

"Great," Cyborg and Robin said together.

_Back at the Tower:_

"Five hours of dress shopping," Raven said as she fell on the Common Room's couch, "That was horrible."

"You think that was horrible?" Bee asked, "Wait until the rest of the wedding check list kick in _then_ you'll be tired."

"Friend Bumblebee, how did you feel on such a day?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Bee, you went through this already so why not share the news?" Terra added.

"Oh I'll just get the woman nervous with my story."

"Why don't we look for a cake while she tells us the story?" Raven suggested as she picked up one of the cake books Jinx dropped off in the morning from the coffee table.

The others got one too and searched for the perfect cake while listening to the story.

* * *

(A/N:) And that's about it

So what did y'all think? Haha I thought it was cute.

And yeah, I need you people to make a vote

Choice A: Have me go week by week on each chapter about what happens as they get ready for the wedding

Choice B: Skip it all until the last week.

Choice C: Just head right to the day before the wedding

Please, it would help me a lot if you voted. I'll hold off for a week and from the most voted choice then I'll start writing.

Oh and the poll isn't in my profile, you just need to tell me the letter choice in your review!

Thanks dudes/dudettes! Review please~


	9. The day before the wedding

Kinda not in my best moods right now so I dunno if this chapter will be good.

* * *

Raven turned and sighed. She was stressed from all the work she had to do for the past two weeks. This was the one day she was able to relax in bed without worrying about anything. She finished everything she had to do, so what else was left? This day was hers to relax.

Raven opened her eyes and was blinded by the early light. She quickly closed them but then reopened them again a few minutes later. In front of her were two green arms rapped around which of course belonged to Beast Boy. She smiled a little and looked over at the digital clock on the wall near the door.

It read 2:34 pm, June 15.

Raven shot up from bed. 2:34 pm on June 15th. 2:34 ON JUNE 15?! Not only that she and Beast Boy overslept, but that only left her one more day as a Miss. Roth. Tomorrow she'll walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Logan! This made Raven scream. Beast Boy shot up from bed being startled by the scream and turned his head to see that it was coming from Raven.

"God Raven, what happened now?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his chest felling as his heart jumped. This was probably the 20th time she screamed this month.

Raven fell backwards on the bed, "Nothing," She mumbled as she stretched her arms and legs, "Just really excited."

Beast Boy fell back too, "Excited about what? Being the only woman in the Tower to be married?" He asked as he stroke her cheek.

"Technically, I'm going to be the second once Bee moves in," Raven reminded as she slide the covers back onto her body. This was the one day she was going to have to relax, and that's how she was going to spend the day.

"Oh whatever," Beast Boy said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Don't tell me you're going back asleep!" Raven cried as she shook him.

"Leave me alone woman! I want to enjoy my final day!" He replied as she kept shaking him.

"Aw come on, I want to spend this day with you," She said as she sat up and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"You're going to be with me for the rest of our life," Beast Boy recalled.

"Fine. I never wanted to marry you anyways," She said as she jumped off the top bunk, slipped into her slippers that matched her shorts and shirt, walked over to the middle of the room, faced the door, and crossed her arms again.

Beast Boy peeked out from under the covers and laughed at how Raven reacted. He got up and fixed his p.j bottoms, and walked over to Raven. To her surprise he hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulders.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as he rocked both of them.

Raven replied as nodded her head while still staring at the door.

"Do you love me?" He asked again.

Raven replied this time as shaking her head.

"Ok," Beast Boy said as he walked back from her, "If that's the way you feel," He started as he walked around her and headed toward the door, "Then looks like I'll have to find Terra and ask her to marry me." He opened the door and Terra was actually heading down the hallway to the Common Room, "Hey Terra!" Beast Boy yelled to get her attention. She turned around and Beast Boy then asked, "Will you-"but didn't get to finish his question. Terra smiled when she remembered Beast Boy telling her that he was going to ask her questions just to made Raven mad and forgive him. She turned back around and walked to where she was heading.

Raven pulled him back inside and placed her head on his chest, "Ok, ok, I love you again and I'm not mad!" She said as Beast Boy hugged her.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," He said with a smile.

Raven punched him in the chest which made Beast Boy flinch and bent a little over, "You were actually going to go ask her?! You green idiot!"

"Ow! Raven, I haven't actually gotten my packs yet," He replied as he rubbed his stomach, "And I haven't eaten either."

"That's what you get you tofu-eating-green-skin-purple-lover man!" She said as she hit him again. Beast Boy jumped over to her and picked her up and swung her around. They both laughed and finally Beast Boy fell on the bottom bunk with her on top of him. Beast Boy pulled the covers from the top bunk that was hanging on the side of the bunked and pulled it on top of them. **(A/N: No they're not doing what you think they're doing)**

_In the Common Room:_

"Hey guys," Speedy greeted as he walked in holding hands with another girl.

"Speedy, where were you yesterday man?" Cyborg asked as he got up from the table leaving whatever he was working on behind.

"Yes friend Speedy, we were worried on where your present was," Starfire added from the kitchen.

"Who's the girl?" Robin asked as he got up from the computer and walked over.

"Oh this is Scarlett," Speedy introduced, "She's my girlfriend."

Scarlett was tan skinned. Her hair was brunette and up to her elbows. Her front bangs went up to the top of her eyebrows. She had a purple tank top with black shorts, and purple boots up to her knees. She was wearing black goggles on the top of her head and had red color eyes.

"Hi," Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire said together.

"_Hola_," The girl replied as she waved.

The gang froze. Was this _another_ person who only spoke Spanish?

"Uh," Robin began as he pointed.

"Don't worry Robin, she doesn't speak just Spanish," Speedy said as he smiled.

"Yeah guys, it's cool. Name's Jessica Sollaris," She introduced as she let out her hand.

Robin took it and shook it," R-"

"Richard John Grayson or Dick for short. Super hero name is Robin. You're the main leader of the Teen Titans and even the Titans West. Favorite color is red and orange. Currently not single and loving life how it is," Scarlett said as Robin grabbed her hand.

Robin shot his hand back, what did she just do? He wasn't able to ask because Starfire pulled him out of the way.

"Greetings new friend! I am-"Starfire began.

"Koriand Anders or Kori for short. You're super hero name is Starfire. Loves the color pink and purple and starting to like the color red in the mixture. Member of the Titans West, not single, dating Robin, and loves making new friend," Scarlett said, looking at Starfire in the beginning, but towards the end she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yo, how are you-?" Cyborg began. Scarlett looked at him, squinted her eyes and said, "Victor Stone. You're superhero name is Cyborg but mostly called Cy or Sparky. Loves the color yellow and blue. Member of the Titans west, married to Bumblebee and can't wait until she moves in here."

Robin and Cyborg looked at Speedy. Starfire was smiling and clapping her hands amazed at her powers. Speedy took out a board from somewhere and pointed to different kinds of pictures of Scarlett.

"Scarlett's eyes can read anything about a person when she is in contact with any part of the body," Speedy explained as he pointed to the picture with her red eyes.

"Is that her main power?" Robin asked.

"Nope. I'm a techno girl. I have powers of computer skills," Scarlett answered.

"Meaning?" Cyborg asked.

"Like firewalls, mouse tangle, boom boxes, virus attack, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Wonderful! You will become a Teen Titan!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire, we can't make everyone we meet join," Robin said as he turned around and looked at her.

"Why not? She's already helped me defeat monsters," Speedy said as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Speedy, _olvidar._ It's his team and he'll do whatever he wants," Scarlett said. [ Speedy, forget it ]

"But Scarlett-"

"_Olvidar_. And anyways that's not what we're here for. _La boda? _You need to practice your lines." [ Forget it. The wedding? ]

Speedy sighed. Hopefully Robin will let her join some other time. He pulled out the lines from his arrow case on his back, walked over to the couch, and sat. Scarlett was right behind him and so were the others.

"Ok," Speedy started, "This is what I have to say and we just need to cross this out and change it to Beast Boy and Raven's real name," He continued as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

"Robin, what are they're real names?" Scarlett asked.

"Beast Boy is Garfield Mark Logan and Raven is Rachel Rosalinda Roth," Robin answered as he sat next to Speedy.

"Did I hear our names?" Beast Boy asked as he and Raven walked in the room.

"Hey guys!" Scarlett and Speedy called from over their shoulders.

"Hey Speedster! Finally, you're here," Beast Boy said as he walked around and sat while Raven went to get something to eat.

"Yeah man I was going to come the other day but something then came up," Speedy explained as he was still fixing the names.

"Yeah, as in the date you were on," Beast Boy said.

"Hey, it was not a date! It was just two people having coffee together."

"You did kiss her though."

"So? That doesn't matter, I've kissed her plenty of more times."

"That's nice, you don't have time for us anymore now that you got that new girl," Beast Boy said as he pointed to Scarlett, "Are you treating her good?"

"What the heck do you mean Garfield? If that is your real name."

"Dude you totally learned that my real name was Garfield just a few seconds ago."

"Ok _bebés. _How about we go back to the wedding plans?" Scarlett said as he jumped between Beast Boy and Speedy. [ Ok babies. ]

"Scarlett you know how to work everyone," Raven commented as she walked over with a bagel with cream cheese in her hand at sat on the couch.

"Hey _chica_ someone has to make sure these _chicos_ don't kill each other." [ Girl and Boys ]

"Well if it's not me, then it's fine," Raven said as she took another bite.


	10. The Wedding

"Oh my god," Bumblebee said as she, Terra, Starfire, and Raven were in Raven's room helping her get ready.

"I can't believe this! The day came too fast," Terra mentioned as she applied makeup on Raven's face.

"Yes Raven, I cannot believe you are finally going to be with Beast Boy for the rest of your life," Starfire cried as she was doing Raven's hair.

"Ok, I know I'm supposed to be happy but right now I'm really freaking out," Raven said as she looked at herself in the mirror while everyone worked on her.

"You should have seen me when I was getting ready. I was so nervous that my cousins started to worry too," Bumblebee explained as she remembered when she was the one getting married, "I can't believe how Sparky managed to stay calm through our wedding."

"How did you make it?" Terra asked.

"Well, when my dad walked me down the aisle, he noticed how worried I was," Bumblebee said as she stopped working on Raven's bouquet, "He asked me how much I loved him. At first I didn't know what me meant but then I answered I love him more than my own life which of course made my dad smile. But knowing that I loved him so much it made me less nervous."

"That was the sweetest thing ever," Raven said as she looked at Bumblebee.

"It really was. I'd do anything to repeat that day again."

"I hope one day Robin and I will get married. Then I can also experience the special day," Starfire said sadly.

"I'm with you on that sister. Hopefully I'll find a man worth enough for me to marry him," Terra said as she and the other girls started to laugh.

"So how do I look?" Raven said as she got up from her seat and did a three sixty.

"Oh no way," Starfire, Terra, and Bumblebee said as they looked at their work, and was _real_ proud of it too.

"Is it really that good?" Raven asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It looks so good-"Bumblebee started.

"-that Beast Boy will rip it off of you as soon as you walk through the door," Terra finished and they laughed again.

"Will he really take off her dress?" Starfire asked.

"It's just a saying Star," Bumblebee explained, "It's how the girls describe how good the dress looks."

"Well in that case, I go with what friend Terra says too!" The others started laughing again.

"Ok so let's see. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Do you have all that?" Terra asked as she looked at Raven.

"Well she has the new dress," Starfire started.

"The blue is in her hair," Terra continued.

"She borrowed my wedding tiara," Bumblebee pointed out.

"I'm wearing my old white heels," Raven finished, "So that's everything."

"So ladies, are we ready?" Terra asked one more time before they left her room.

"Ready," They replied.

"Oh no, I can't do this anymore," Raven said as she walked back and sat on her bed.

"Raven, just remember what my dad said, think of how much you love Beast Boy and everything will turn out perfect," Bumblebee reminded.

Raven took some deep breaths before she got up again. Terra grabbed her basket, and Starfire picked up the bouquet, and finally the special day began.

Terra and Bumblebee walked in front of Raven and Starfire. Raven walked right next to Starfire holding her arm by trying to release some nervousness. Robin was going to have so much fun having his arm broken again as he walked her down the aisle.

Raven was squeezing Starfire's arm harder and harder the closer they got to the roof. They walked into the elevator and Raven was about to brake down. She's never been this much nervous in her life! Before she entered the roof, she met Robin and his shocked face.

"Oh. My. God," Robin said as the girls walked to him.

Starfire was wearing an orange dress that went down to her ankles, and showed her orange strapless heels. Her hair was curled on the bottom with little butterfly clips in different spots on the top of her head. Bumblebee was wearing a black dress that covered her feet but Robin guessed she was hearing flats. Her hair was straightened and let out. Terra wore a yellow dress that was up to her hips. She worse yellow heels, and the straps wrapped around her legs up to her knees. She had her hair up in a little bun with pieces of hair out on the side of her head and a yellow flower on the side. All the girls worse little tiara's too but not as big as Raven's.

Now the way Raven looked knocked him off his feet. Raven's dress was up to her knees. It was a white color with beading on the top and edges on the bottom of the dress. Her shoes were white strap heels. Her violet makeup matched perfectly with her skin, not to much and not to little. Her hair was in a carlsonmaid besides two strands of hair that fell in front of her face. Bumblebee made her wear a little white tiara to match it all and white wrist length gloves. She had a blue rose in her hair too like the same one she gave to Beast Boy on his and Terra's dinner date.

Starfire walked over and kissed Robin before he froze in his spot, "Do we look good?"

"Jesus Christ, who are you girls and what have you done with my family?" Robin asked as he unfroze and finished looking at everyone.

"You're the one to talk!" Raven said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Mr. I-wear-my-mask-everyday-no-matter-what."

"Don't you even go there woman," He said as he used a girl's voice and waved his finger in the air and moved his head around.

"Ok father and daughter, we need to get in there before they come looking for us," Bumblebee said as she fixed her shoes.

"Ok Raven, are you fine? Do you need something to drink? Should I go get you a cookie before we start, do you need-" Robin started.

"Robin, I'm fine! Let's just start this before I faint," Raven interrupted and gabbed Robin's arm.

"Alright. Terra, you ready?" Bee asked as she lifted her bouquet.

"More than ever," Terra replied as she stood behind Bumblebee.

"Wait, where's Starfire?" Raven asked as she wasn't in the middle.

"I'm right here," She said as she walked in the middle.

"And where are Mas and Menos?" Robin asked as he looked around and they weren't there.

"Mas y Menos _si podemos_!" Mas and Menos called as they rushed over.

"Oh good, alright everyone ready?" Raven asked. Everyone replied by the node of their heads, open the door, and the music started played by Scarlett.

Bumblebee walked out first and everyone turned their heads around. All the girls took out their cameras to try and get a picture of anything they can. Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking but then stopped when they heard the music playing.

'_Here we go,' _Beast Boy thought to himself.

Behind Bumblebee was Starfire. She was holding Raven's bouquet and the green and purple flowers were a nice combination. Mas and Menos came next and both were holding a small pillow with one ring in each.

"Hey Menos, mira Starfire," Mas whispered to his brother as they walked down the aisle. [Hey Menos look at Starfire.]

"Wow, es bonita!" Menos replied. [Wow, she's beautiful! ]

"Incluso su trabajo. Echa un vistazo a este lugar!" [Even her work. Check out this place!]

"Como lo hace?" [How did she do it?]

"Porque ella es Starfire, por eso!" [Because she's Starfire, that's why!]

"Por supuesto!" [Of course!]

Mas walked to where the girls were and Menos walked to the side where Beast Boy was. Terra then came and threw flowers front of her and back of her. She walked over to where Bumblebee, Starfire and Mas were and finally everyone turned their heads back to the door and finally were ready for the bride.

Everyone gasped when Raven and Robin finally walked through even Beast Boy and Cyborg. Of course, the girls were proud of their work. Robin on the right and Raven on the left, Raven had her hand in his arm. Raven gasped when she saw the place. It looked nothing like the roof before. Starfire did an _amazing_ job! The pathway was lined with little sculptures of ravens and beasts, there were flowers on the edges of the roof, the benches were white and had flowers painted on them, and there was purple and green flowers where Scarlett was sitting and where Speedy and the others stood.

"Starfire did an awesome job," Robin whispered to Raven.

"No kidding, this place is wonderful," Raven whispered back.

"You ready for this Raven?" Robin asked as they got closer to the altar.

They finally arrived at the altar Beast Boy waited until they stop. Beast Boy stepped forward and Robin extended his right hand and they shook hands. Robin then takes his right hand and gently lifts Raven's hand from his arm and places it on the Beast Boy's left hand which he extended. Robin then stepped back and then to the left side behind Raven. Beast Boy steps forward and half turns to take the place of Robin's.

Scarlett stopped playing signaling Speedy to start.

""Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony-"Speedy began.

_You, change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes_

Beast Boy turned his head. He thought he heard something but everything looked the same as it was before. Could he have imagined it?

_Yeah, you  
PMS  
like those girls  
I would know_

And there it was again. This time, he knew he didn't imagine it. He turned his head back to face Raven, and she had this different look on her face.

"_And you always think, always speak cryptically." _Now he knew it was coming from her.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked as she finished singing.

"_I should know, that you're no good for me," _She sang when he looked at her.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss, we make up," _She started to sing again.

"_You," _Everyone at the wedding said together and pointed to Beast Boy.

"_You don't really wanna stay, no," _Raven sang.

"_You,"_ Everyone shot up their other hand and pointed.

"_But you don't really wanna go, oh," _Raven continued.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down."_

Raven then somehow changed her clothes into blue jean shorts, a black leatherjacket, black sunglasses, and her hair was down. She had red lipstick and red hoops.

"_We used to be just like twins, so in sync. The same energy now's a dead battery."_

"_You guys used to laugh, bout nothing," _Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee sang.

"_But now you're plain boring," _Terra said.

"_I should know, that you're not gonna change," _Raven said as she poked him in the stomach.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up."_

"_You," _Everyone pointed with one hand again.

"_You don't really wanna stay, no," _Raven sang as she pointed too.

"_You,"_ Everyone pointed with both hands.

"_But you don't really wanna go, oh. 'Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down."_

Raven's clothes then changed into a nurse's uniform. What was happening here?!

"_Someone, call the doctor, got a case of love bipolar. Stuck on a rollercoaster, can't get off this ride!"_

Beast Boy then saw Raven changed her clothes again! How many clothes was she going to change into? This time she wore a green top with black shorts, green sneakers, her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had green makeup on her face. She wore a green piece sign necklace, and green bangles.

"_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes," _She sang as she pointed to herself.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up. Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up."_

"_You,"_ Everyone pointed one more time.

"_You don't really wanna stay, no," _Raven pushed Beast Boy down.

"_You."_

"_But you don't really wanna go, oh," _She hovered on top of him,"_You're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down, down, down, down…"_

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she was on top of him, "Beast Boy?" He blinked a few times and everything was fading away.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg called, "Yo B, you still here?" Beast Boy then noticed that he was back on the roof top. He looked around and everything was nothing like what he just saw. Raven was back in her wedding dress, the guys and the girls were where they were before, and everyone was staring at him. What on Earth just happened?

"Uh," Beast Boy said as he rubbed his eyes, "Wait what the?"

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven asked as she had a worried face on.

Beast Boy again blinked a few times and then noticed he must have been dreaming all this time.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down," Beast Boy heard echoing around him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Speedy, go on," Beast Boy said as he waved his hand for him to continue while staring at Raven.

"Alright man if you say so. So where was I? Oh yeah. "Do you, Garfield Mark Logan have this woman to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," Beast Boy answered.

"And do you, Rachel Rosalinda Roth, take this man to be your husband?

"I do," Raven said also.

"Then by the power infested in me, blah, blah, blah, I pronounce Garfield Mark Logan and the new Rachel Rosalinda Roth Logan husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride and then it's CAKE TIME!"

Beast Boy bent over and placed his lips on hers one more time today. Raven was finally his now and forever.

"Alright Beast Boy that's enough man!" Robin said as he and the others laughed.

Beast Boy pulled apart and saw the big smile on Raven's face.

"So what now Mrs. Logan?" Beast Boy asked his new wife.

"I'm tired. Guess I'll go back to bed," She answered as she slowly walked away.

"Whoa! You can't go back to bed!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran and grabbed her.

Raven hit him on his head, "Of course I'm not going back to bed. It's our wedding! Did you actually think I was going to go?"

"Right," Beast Boy said as he let out a giggle while rubbing his head, "I knew that."

"_Vamos! _To the Common Room!" Scarlett yelled as she got up from the piano. [ Let's go! ]

"The Common Room?" Beast Boy and Raven repeated together.

"Oh friends, wait until you see what I have done!" Starfire said as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them too the room while everyone else walked behind them.

* * *

Oh yeah, I forgot to add on the other chapter that Choice C was the most well voted choice...

Next chapter I guess will be the wedding reception and then I'm positive the story will end

review if you want i guess, still not in a good mood

oh yeah and **I don't own the song Hot n Cold by Katty Perry. **While I'm at it **I don't own Teen Titans** either


	11. The Reception

(AN:) Hey guys! I'm feeling so much better :D

And of course by feeling better I can make a better chapter! Woot! But the sad thing is that this is the last chapter T.T

But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever! Since I'm working on a new story~

So yeah, you know what I think I'm going to stop talking, it's what I do when I'm really happy, and have you readers stop holding back your excitement and start reading!

**BRING OUT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: The Reception

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were walking to the Common Room. Starfire pulled them outside so she could get everyone in the room before the new couple did. Raven was getting more and more excited as they got closer and closer.

"So, how does it feel like to be married?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to break the silence.

"Honestly, I never knew I was going to one day be married to you. But you know what, I'm glad I am," she said as she looked at Beast Boy's emerald sparkling eyes.

"Really? I always dreamed of you saying that," he admitted as he blushed a little.

"People do say dreams one day come true," Raven said as she shrugged.

Beast Boy took her hand. "And I'm glad they do," he whispered.

Raven and Beast Boy finally reached the door leading to the room. They were both scared to go in, but also excited to see how it would look like. If Starfire did a wonderful job on the roof, making it looked like it wasn't even the top of the tower, who knows what she done in there?

Beast Boy still held Raven's hand. He looked over and Raven nodded her head. He walked in first with Raven behind him and both were shocked.

There were about ten tables in the back of the room near their big screen television. The front near the kitchen was cleared, meaning Starfire wanted everyone to probably dance there. On the kitchen counter stood the cake with plates and spoons next to it. On the left side where the tables were, meals that was going to be eaten later. The whole room was covered with purple and green balloons and decorations. On top of the screen, there was a banner across reading: "Congratulations Raven and Beast Boy."

Now their cake - it was beautiful. The basic color was white, of course. but on each layer the colors purple and green were aligned in a crisscrossed pattern. It was about seven or eight layers, and on the top of the huge dessert stood mini figures of a raven and a beast. The animal looked exactly like Beast Boy's, and the bird looked like Raven's power.

The Titans were standing in the middle of it all clapping when Beast Boy and Raven walked in.

"Starfire, how did you do this?" Beast Boy asked shockingly as he still looked around.

"I had help from the Titan girls! It took us a while but we finally finished it. You do not like it?" Starfire asked when everyone stopped clapping.

"Starfire are you crazy? It's beautiful!" Raven answered as she ran up to hug her, "You're the greatest maid of honor."

"Many thanks Raven. I can't wait to see what you come up with on my wedding!" Starfire said.

"If that day ever comes," Speedy said as the girls started laughing and the boys lightly punched Robin's arm.

"You're so funny Roy," Robin said sarcastically as he rubbed his arm.

"So what are we doing standing around?" Kole asked as she took Jericho's hand, "Let's get this thing started!"

"Well sweety Raven and Beast Boy have to dance first," Argent added, "That's how wedding receptions start."

"So then why is everyone frozen? Let's get Jessica to start DJing and have them dance," Cyborg questioned as he pushed the new couple onto the dance floor and Scarlett to the DJ system right under the televising.

"Sheesh, _tranquilízate_, I'll get this party started," Scarlett said to Cyborg as he was shoving her to the system. [ Calm down ]

"Scarlett, you mind playing-" Beast Boy started to ask but then Scarlett interrupted.

"I know your most_ canción favorita,_ so don't sweat," Scarlett answered as she took one of her CD's out from her case and played it in her machine. [ favorite song ]

"How am I not surprise?" Beast Boy asked as he was getting ready.

"Just dance with your lady _verde _bean," Scarlett said as she started the music. [ green ]

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Beast Boy turned around, walked closer to her and held out his hand in front of his neck, "Care to dance?" He asked.

Raven smiled and took it where Beast Boy lead her to the middle of the room. He placed his arms on each side of her hips, and Raven circled her arms around his neck.

"From all of your favorite songs you wanted Beauty and the Beast?" Raven asked, surprised from his choice.

"Well what other song would fit perfectly with a beauty and a beast?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You mean The Beast?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I love it," Raven said as she continued listening the the music and dancing.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Raven remembered all the memories they spent together. She really never knew this day would ever come. Now she sounded like their life is ending or something. She smiled a little, she should just forget about it and continue having fun.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Beast Boy never knew he was finally going to dance with someone he loved so much. Raven was right, this is like a dream come true.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

The Titans clapped loudly.

"That was glorious!" Starfire yelled as she walked over to them.

"Yeah," Robin agreed as he walked over too, "Brings back memories when we were in the band."

"Now that you mention it, it does remind me of the time too," Raven said.

"It was your fault we had to stop. If it wasn't for you having to take off your ring then I could have still be writing songs," Beast Boy laughed.

Raven hit him in the arm.

"Ow, Rae! I was only kidding!"

"Garfield Mark Logan, if I wasn't in this dress you would have been so dead."

"Whoa, you guys were in a band?" Terra questioned as she tried to make sure Beast Boy and Raven didn't start arguing.

"Yeah, awesome story," Cyborg answered for everyone.

"An awesome story for some other time. Why don't we start eating?" Bumblebee requested before her husband started telling the story to everyone.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, "Then we can hear the oh mighty Stone's great speech he keeps talking about."

"Oh trust me green man, it's going to be good," Cyborg reassured.

When they were done, the Titans walked over to the tables near the kitchen and stood in a straight line. Everyone was excited to hear Cyborg's toast.

"So, I hear you saved Raven," Someone said behind Terra. She was in line with Starfire, Kole, and Argent. When she heard someone close to her she turned her head and saw someone in blue.

"Hi there," Aqualad greeted.

"Nick right?" Terra replied.

"Well, Nick is my real name. I'm actually Aqualad."

"That's great," Terra said sarcastically.

"You're Terra right?" Aqualad asked.

"That's me."

"You were the one that went against the Titans but became good again," Aqualad remembered.

"Again, that's me," Terra repeated. She hated it when someone brought up that topic. She knew that was the biggest mistake ever. Hopefully she'll never make that mistake again.

"I thought that was brave of you, having to sacrifice your own life just to save everyone," Aqualad said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well isn't that a part of being a Titan? Sacrificing your own life just to save other," Terra added as she took some salad.

"Yeah but the way you did it was amazing. The others would have probably hesitated before they decided what to do. That was some real guts."

Terra turned and looked at him. He thought she was brave? She didn't even think about that. All she thought about at the time was saving her friends.

"Thanks Aqualad," She said softly.

"You're welcome. Do you want to sit with me, Speedy, and Scarlett?" Aqualad asked.

"I'd like that," Terra answered as she nodded her head and walked next to him. She started to think that she might like this guy.

As everyone finally sat down, they waited until Cyborg got ready to toast.

"Hey guys, can I get some attention here?" Cyborg asked as he lightly hit a spoon against his glass of water.

All the guests stopped their private conversations and looked at him.

"Thanks, well we all know who I am right?"

"No, who are you again? I'm sure I've seen you from somewhere," Thunder asked sarcastically. The Titans let out a little giggle.

"Very funny Gan. Well we all know that me and Beast Boy are both on the same team and we've been close since the day the Titans West became a team. Ever since that day, we've been like brothers. Doing crazy stuff all the times, annoying Raven will our useless pranks, getting Robin to come out of his room thinking there's an emergency. I remember that one time when we were watching Wicked Scary and Beast Boy made Robin run out of his room in three seconds flat," He laughed and so did everyone else.

"That caught me off guard!" Robin said as he tried to defend himself but it didn't work. Starfire placed a hand on his and she let out a little giggle. Robin smiled.

"Say what you want Dick," Beast Boy yelled as he started to laugh.

"Continuing," Cyborg continued as everyone stopped laughing, "Raven, you look beautiful. I think everyone was shocked when we saw you walking out with Robin. You looked like someone I never thought I would see."

"You should have seen Robin and Beast Boy's reactions," Jinx added, "I have their faces in my pictures." She and the others laughed.

"Speaking of Beast Boy," Cyborg started again as he face him, "You're the luckiest man on Earth. I'm so happy that you finally got the girl of your dreams you used to talk about."

"Yeah, now that you talk about it, I think Raven is the one," Beast Boy agreed as he looked into Raven's eyes.

The doorbell of the tower then rang. Who could it possibly be on a day like this?

"Beast Boy, Raven? Did you guys invite anyone else?" Robin asked as he got up.

"I didn't," Raven answered first as she shook her head.

"Neither did I. Everyone we know is here," Beast Boy claimed as he looked around the room.

"Then who could it be?" Robin questioned as he quickly ran to the door.

"Should we just continue?" Raven asked.

"I think it's better if we wait until Robin comes back," Bumblebee assured.

"I thought we made it clear to you that we never wanted for you and your team to come here again," They could hear Robin yell from the front door.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Who would Robin be yelling at?

"Look, this is an important day for him. I don't want you guys to go walking in and ruin his mood for the whole day!" Everyone heard Robin yell again.

"Him? Him who?" Cyborg asked.

"I think it's for Beast Boy," Terra said, "Robin said 'this is an important day for him.'"

"I'll go and see who it is," Beast Boy decided even thought he didn't want to know who it was. He got up from the table and ran over to the front door.

Raven was worried. Who could possibly be at the door for Beast Boy? Starfire walked over to where she was sitting and hugged her from behind.

"Please Raven. You do not need to worry, I will make sure there shall be no problem today."

"I really hope so Star," but Raven still feared.

"Robin, you really thing it's a good idea?" Raven and the others heard Beast Boy ask.

"Beast Boy they said they were sorry. Even if we had an argument they're still your family."

"The Doom Patrol?" Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg questioned together.

"Alright fine, they can come. But if they say anything against Raven they're going to get out of the tower faster then they can say Logan."

"Thank you Beast Boy," They heard a man voice said.

"Whatever. Just remember, there's twenty-eight Titans in there."

Beast Boy walked back inside with Robin. Robin sat back down but Beast Boy didn't. He walked to his seat but didn't sit down. He had an angry face on, and Robin had a sad one.

"Beast Boy, who was it?" Raven asked as she placed one of her hand on his and squeezed it.

"The Doom Patrol," He whispered as they walked in.

"What?" Raven yelled as they walked in. Cyborg, Starfire, and she was right. It was them.

Mento walked in with a black tux on. His hair was comb down and he wasn't wearing his mask. Elastic-girl worse a purple knee length dress and purple slip-on heels. Her hair was let down with a little butterfly clip on the side. Negative man wore a purple tux, and Robotman just worse tux pants since the coat couldn't fit.

"Hello Raven," Elastic-girl greeted as she walked in, "And the rest of the Titans."

"Hi," Everyone replied with waving one of their hands.

"Raven," Elastic-girl called as Raven got up from her seat.

"We just wanted to say congratulations," Robotman said.

"Yes, we're actually happy you're the one Beast Boy choice," Negative man added.

"Instead of the one Mento wanted to choice. Please, forgive us for the way we acted," Elastic-girl also added, "Right Steve?" She asked as she elbowed him in the arm.

"Yes, Rita's right. I'm sorry for the way I acted before," Mento spoke.

"I appreciate you guys taking the time to come and apologize, it means a lot. Don't worry about before, it's all in the past now. What's better is that we enjoy today. Why don't you guys join us? There's still a table for you four to sit," Raven pointed to the table right next to them where the parents were suppose to sit. The Doom Patrol walked over and sat down.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy whispered but was hit in the stomach with Raven's elbow.

"Gar, just because we had an argument earlier doesn't mean you should never talk to them again," Raven whispered back.

"They were disrespectful to you! How can I forgive them?"

"They're your family Garfield. You're going to have to forgive them after what they've done for you in the past."

"I thought you said to forget about the past."

"Garfield Mark Logan!"

"Ok, ok, I forgive them. Just no more Raven hitting Beast Boy," He said as he rubbed his stomach, "I still haven't eaten yet."

"You and your hunger problems," Raven smiled.

"So back to where I was," Cyborg announced as Beast Boy and Raven finally stopped talking, "Beast Boy, I'm really shocked that you haven't fainted yet man."

"Don't give me any ideas dude," Beast Boy said as the others laughed a little.

"Well, hope you and Rae enjoy the rest of your lives together. BB, you may be my best friend but if you do anything to hurt my little sister, I will find and beat you so hard."

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air, "I got the message loud and clear."

"To Beast Boy and Raven!" Cyborg yelled as he raised his glass and let out a little giggle.

"To Beast Boy and Raven!" The other Titans repeated as they raised their glasses too.

"Robin, Starfire? You guys want to unite them?" Bumblebee asked as she knew the parents speech was next.

"I believe Mento and Elastic-girl should say since they are Beast Boy's parents," Starfire said.

"Yeah, Mento Elastic-girl? Go right ahead," Robin agreed with Starfire's idea.

"Well," Elastic-girl started as she and Mento stood up, "We weren't planning on saying anything but we'll try."

"I know," Mento said, "I just want to say I'm really sorry boy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never knew you really cared so much about Raven. Now while I'm sitting here I believe that you did make the right choice in asking for her hand in marriage."

"Mento's right," Robotman agreed, "Even thought I did try to take you away I knew deep inside that she was the right one for you."

"I guess I could go with what he said," Negative man stood from his chair, "She's actually cute."

"Hope you keep her happy Garfield. To Raven and Beast Boy!" Elastic-girl finished as she and the others raised their glass.

"To Raven and Beast Boy!" The others repeated again.

"See they're not that bad," Raven told Beast Boy.

"Yeah I guess you're right. They're the greatest family ever," Beast Boy smiled, Raven was right he couldn't be mad at his own family forever.

Raven then frowned. After the groom's parent's toast then comes the bride's. Only problem was her parents weren't here.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called as he placed his head on the side of hers, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault. I just wish they were here," She replied with her usual tone.

"Raven," Robin took her hand into his, "Do you want me and Star to do it?"

"I-" Raven stopped, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a black door raise from the ground.

The Titan guys got up from their seats, ready to defend the girls in case any harm came in the way.

"Wait," Cyborg commanded the guys as they started to walk up to the strange door, "There's a picture of a raven on it."

"So?" Hot Spot asked, "It's a weird door that came out of no where."

"It's not just any raven," Robin added to what Cyborg said, "It's one of Raven's."

"Mine? Robin, what are you talking about?" Raven asked as she got up from her seat and looked over at the door.

"Look, the black Azarath raven bird," Beast Boy examined it more closely, "This has connect with you somehow."

Starfire walked up close to it and examined the designs on it, "There is a picture of a demon, human, and a raven."

"A demon, human, and raven?" Robin repeated.

"Trigon, Arella, and Raven!" Beast Boy thought out loud as he understood the pictures, "Raven, I think those doors lead to Azarath."

"Azarath?" Raven questioned, "If you mean that my parents are in Azarath, they're not."

The door then started glowing a bright white light blinding everyone. Raven heard the doorknob turning and the door then opening. The light disappeared and everyone's eyes went back to the door. It was halfway open but no one stepped out.

"This is the fourteenth place we've been and I don't hear any music."

"Honey, I know where I'm going now and I'm positive this is Titans Tower."

"You said that twelve doors ago! Why can' you just stop and ask for directions or we can just fly there?"

"Taking this door is much easier then flying."

"I swear, if my daughter and my new son is not behind this door I will kill you."

"It's not like I'm going to then go somewhere."

"Just open the door."

The door then opened wide and behind it showed two figures. One was dressed in a purple dress down to her feet, and the other wore a red tux. Robin and the team heard the figures gasp when the door was completely opened.

"Rachel?" The first figure called.

"Mom?" Raven called back as she ran over to the door.

"Rachel!" Trigon and Arella called together as they ran out of the door and met with Rachel giving them a hug.

"You guys made it!" Raven yelled.

"We would have been here earlier but your father kept getting us lost with his useless map. Turns out it was upside down all this time. You can't believe all the places we've been to before we got the right one," Arella explained.

"Look at you Rachel! You're beautiful in that dress!" Trigon pointed out.

"Trigon," Beast Boy sputtered as Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin got their weapons ready to attack, "What are you doing here? You're not aloud on Earth."

"It's ok guys!" Raven assured before they started attacking, "He's not a villain anymore."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"His evil was destroyed when we attacked him long ago," Raven quickly explained, "Now he's like my mother, human form and kind all over."

"Wow, I never knew that was even possible," Robin admitted, "It's nice to have your parents back together Raven."

"Yes. You guys are just in time too!" Raven said as she pulled them to the table with the Doom Patrol.

"Time for what?" Arella questioned.

"You guys get to toast to the new couple," Mento explained, "I'm Steve by the way. Garfield's father."

"Trigon's the name, and this is my wife Arella," He said as he shook Mento's hand and the other Titans went back to their seat to continue the toast and finally start eating.

"This is my wife, Rita."

"Enough with the chit chat! I'm starving here," Pantha yelled.

"I go with what she said," Kid Flash said.

"Alright, alright. Trigon, it's all yours when you're ready," Cyborg told.

"Wow, alright. Rachel, I'm sorry I never got to spend most of your life with you," Trigon began, "I don't even know Garfield that well but from the look on his face, and the way he keeps holding your hand, I'm sure he will keep you happy."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. Trigon was right, he did looked like he was going to keep her happy.

"It sucks not having any memories," Trigon started again, "Maybe you're not ready-"

"Trigon, you missed you chance. Now she's mine and I'm not giving her up," Beast Boy answered before Trigon finished his sentence.

"You're smart boy," Trigon said was he waved a finger at him, "Very smart. Don't worry, I'm not planning on making Rachel's life miserable again. To Rachel and Garfield!"

"To Rachel and Garfield!" The Titans repeated as some sneaked a piece of food into their mouths. They all laughed when they noticed everyone did the same.

"Starfire? It's your turn," Argent said as Trigon sat back down.

"Alright," She said as she got up from her chair and held her glass between her two hands, "Raven, I am very glad you choice me to be your Honor of Maid. I am even more happy because you finally married Beast Boy! I believe you did have your eyes on him for a long time."

This made Raven blush.

"Raven, to make this short for our friends happy life for both of you. Cheers!" Starfire finished and everyone repeated.

"Now we can eat!" Beast Boy yelled as everyone dug into their plates.

_One hour later:_

"Hey Scarlett, let's get this party started!" Terra yelled as the Titans finished eating.

"I _oíd _you girl!" Scarlett replied as she ran over to her DJ system, "Let's do this!" [ hear ]

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door  
_

The girls screamed when they heard this song. They grabbed their boyfriends and headed to the dance floor. The others just ran after the couples and danced next to them. **(AN: That would be Bushido, Gnaark, Herald, Killowat, RedStar, Tramm, Thunder, Lightning, Mas, Menos, Robotman, and Negative man FYI)**

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

Speedy ran over to Scarlett and pulled her to the dance floor. He didn't want to be the wallflower of the party.  
_  
We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

The Titan Girls started singing along with the lyrics, it was they're favorite song! The boys just laughed at their excitement.  
_  
And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still  
_

Beast Boy and Raven watched their friends. They were so full of excitement it was so funny. Rachel wanted to go dance but Beast Boy didn't let her.

"Just wait until the next song," Beast Boy said.

"Why the next song?" Raven asked.

"You'll see."

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive._

Scarlett ran back over to her system, "Alright, this song will now be _cantado _by Beast Boy!" [ sung ]

"You're going to sing?" Raven asked.

"That's why I told you to wait until the next song," Beast Boy answered as he laughed. He got up from his seat, let out his hand, and Raven took it. They walked over to the dance floor and Scarlett handed Beast Boy a microphone.

"_Preparado_?" Scarlett asked as she got her system ready. [ Ready ]

"Sure are," Beast Boy and Robin said together.

"Robin?" Raven asked, "You're singing too?"

"Well he needs another person. Who would be better then your other dad?" Robin said as he laughed by seeing the look on Raven's face.

_Beast Boy:  
It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_Beast Boy & Robin:__  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
_

_Beast Boy:  
I never thought that you could break me apart_

_Beast Boy & Robin:  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Robin and Starfire danced left to right. He couldn't do much with a mic in one hand, but Starfire still loved him for trying. She hugged him and closed her eyes and they were dancing side to side.

_Beast Boy & Robin:  
Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

Raven walked over the Beast Boy and circled her arms around his neck

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_Beast Boy & Robin:_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Beast Boy took Raven's hand, and Robin took Starfire's hands. They started dancing around together.

_(Beast Boy: I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
Robin: And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Beast Boy: Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
Robin: I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

The boys let go of the girl's hand and stood in front of them looking deeply into their eyes as they sang the last lyrics.

_(Beast Boy: I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
Robin: And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Beast Boy: Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
Robin: I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's__ not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"That was wonderful!" Starfire and Raven yelled together as they hugged their boyfriend/husband tightly.

"You're welcome," Robin and Beast Boy said together and they hugged back.

"Now the Teen Titans party together!" Scarlett yelled as she placed another song and ran over to Speedy.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled together as the next song came up.

It was a slow song. The couples walked together and held each other tight. When Beast boy walked to Raven, she quickly placed her head onto his shoulder when she found out the song. It was one of her favorites.

_She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
but I needed you to believe_

"Another song that describes you," Beast Boy commented.

"You think? I thought it was for both of us," Raven added.

_  
You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da  
_

"To me, it mostly talks about you," Beast Boy said.

"Well to me, it's about both of us," Raven argued.

"Rae, don't argue today!" Beast Boy pleased.

"You're no fun," Raven said as she laughed. Beast Boy did too.

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home._

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

_She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can't survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_Raven:  
You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da  
_

_Beast Boy & Raven:  
You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide. _

_About two hours later:_

"Guys it's time to cut the cake!" Beast Boy screamed as everyone ran over to where he and Raven were standing. Beast Boy and Raven almost were blinded by the flashes from the girl's cameras. When they were done taking pictures, Robin handed Raven the knife. Beast Boy covered her hand with his and the cut the cake into pieces. As they were cutting the cake, Cyborg and Bumblebee helped passed out the cake to all the guest.

Later on about about 11 pm, Raven walked over to the door on the right side and the girls lined up behind her on the floor. Starfire passed Raven's bouquet to her, and Raven faced the door. She then threw it behind her and the girls jumped up to catch it. Star was the one who caught it. She and the other girls screamed excitingly. Robin froze as the guys laughed, patting him on the back too.

Then Beast Boy walked over to Raven with a chair. He placed it down, and Raven sat. Beast Boy removed her shoe, took off her garter, and flung it behind him. The guys jumped up, and the one who caught it was Aqualad. The girls laughed as Terra blushed. Aqualad just asked her out an hour ago and the girls already knew.

Raven put on her shoe again and stood. She linked arms with Beast Boy and started walking out the door. The Titans threw rice as they started jogging down the hallway and out to the island. Raven gasped when she saw a mini T-ship.

"What's this?" Raven asked as Beast Boy walked over to the small ship.

"This, my lady, is what's going to take us to our honeymoon," Beast Boy explained as he patted the roof.

"Azarath, Africa, then Paris?"

"You got it. Now get it," He said as he opened it and sat in the driver's seat.

"Yes sir."

Beast Boy started the ship and it slowly levitated from the ground. Raven waved everyone goodbye before Beast Boy closed the cover and flew off.

The other Titans were still waving goodbye as the ship flew away.

"Robin, will they return back home?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star, they're just going for about five months and they'll be back," Robin explained as she held his girlfriend.

"Well, Titans, looks like it's time to head home," Pantha said as she sighed, tired from the day.

"Tiempo para una siesta," Menos said as he yawned. [ Time for a nap ]

"Usted dijo que hermano," Mas agreed. [ You said it brother ]

"Congradulations again Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire," Kole said as she stood next to Jericho, holding one of her hand in his.

"Many thanks Kole!" Starfire flew over and gave her a hug with her free hand.

"Great wedding Richard. Maybe the next time we'll come to yours," Speedy said as the guys again laughed.

"Say another word Roy, and I'm sure you're not going to be able to see daylight again," Robin threatened.

"Oh calm down filled-with-temper-boy," Cyborg said, "Well, see you guys again next time!"

"Bye!" The Titans said together.

Bumblebee picked up Speedy and Scarlett. Mas and Menos ran after her while Aqualad and Tramm jumped into the water. Jinx hopped behind Kid Flash and they ran back to the city. HotSpot walked over to Argent and she flew them out. Thunder summonded a cloud and Lightning, Pantha, Wildebeest, and himself jumped ontop. Herald opened a vortext with his trumpet, waved goodbye, and he, Bushido, Gnaark, Jericho, Killowat, Red Star, and Kole walked in.

"See you later Sparky," Bumblebee said as she flew up.

"Wait!" Robin called after before she left.

"What's up Mask Boy?" Bumblebee asked.

Robin took something out of his pocket and threw it up to Scarlett, "Welcome to the Teen Titans Jessica."

"_Realmente?_ You want me to join?" Scarlett asked as she held the device. [ Really ]

"Robin, you let her join?!" Starfire asked too as she started to get excited.

"Yeah, I thought about it when we were at the party. Speedy cares about you, and so does the other Titans. So I asked myself, what the heck? Having another Titan on the team won't kill it," Robin explained.

"_Gracias_ Robin," Scarlett said as she held the device close to her, "It means a lot." [ Thanks ]

"No problem. Starting today, you will be on the Titan East, and so will Terra. That way, you won't be the only girl there."

"Robin, are you sure you want me to join the Titans again?" Terra questioned.

"Terra, stop asking. Yes, I want you to join. Now go," Robin pushed her to them, "Go on."

"You're the best Robin," Terra ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome. Now, go on."

"Aqualad is going to flip when he hears this," Speedy commented as Terra blushed when he heard his name.

Terra ran over to where the others were. She held on to Scarlett's hand, and Bumblebee flew up to the sky again.

"Don't think you're going to go easy guys. Starting next week it's here at the Titans West for training," Robin yelled before they took off.

"We heard you loud and clear!" Terra and Scarlett yelled back together.

"See you later honey!" Cyborg screamed to his wife.

"Right back at cha," Bumblebee said lastly as she flew the team back to the Titans West tower.

When they were gone from sight, the Titans West headed back inside their tower.

"Starfire, wait," Robin said as he grabbed her arm before she walked inside.

"Yes Robin, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something," He said as he scratched the back of his head and placed his other hand in his pocket.

"Go ahead," Starfire giggled. He was so cute when he acted nervous.

"I was wondering, uh, will you-"

"Will I what Robin?" Starfire asked confused. He usually never acted _this_ nervous.

"Will you-"

"Hey, love birds, where'd you go?" They could hear Cyborg's yells from inside.

"Robin, I believe Cyborg needs our presents. Please, will you ask your question that needs an answer soon?"

Robin then took a deep breathe. He got down on one knee, "Koriand'r Anders, will you marry me?"

Starfire screamed and hit him in the arm, "Richard John Grayson, it is about time you asked me!"

"Ow, Kori! I was going to ask you sooner but Beast Boy then asked Raven."

"That is no excuse! I would have said yes no matter what!" She ran over and hugged him as he stood up. Robin then lifted her hand, took out the ring from the box, and placed it on her finger. She cried as she kissed him, and hugged him again.

"Maybe the things they say about the girl who catches the bouquet will get married next is true," Robin commented as he was being crushed.

"Now we have to get ready for another wedding," Cyborg whispered to himself as he saw what happened outside from the Common Room window and laughed to himself. He then ran over to the room's computer and called Bumblebee to tell her.

* * *

(AN:) OMG IT'S OVER!

*sniff* That was so beautiful.

Wow, that was a long chapter, do you think it was longer then Battle of the Bands? Hm...I BoB is longer

ANYWAYS, **I do not own Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Five Minutes Till Midnight by Boys like Girls, Hero-Heroine by Boys like Girls, or Two Different Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato.**

And that's about it.

Review please~

LATERZ!


End file.
